<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Arc Stallion by rwbysmut4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118287">The Arc Stallion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life'>rwbysmut4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Maledom, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, cumflation, relationship-building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rejected from Beacon Academy, Jaune Arc decides to attend college in Vale to avoid returning home in shame. What will he do when he starts encountering new people?</p>
<p>(Horse Faunus Jaune, Inflation, Harem, Maledom, Femdom, etc.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Xiao-Long Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune let out a deep sigh as he sat at the bar in his local bar. The Arc male, to put it mildly, was tired. He had spent the last ten hours at school, jumping between labs, lectures, and study sessions with his peers and his brain felt as if it were going to erupt at any given moment. This was the reason he despised Tuesdays, due to their long hours and few breaks. He could only silently thank the administrators who made his schedule for not putting classes for him the following morning. </p>
<p>As he sipped his beer, he pondered what the next school day would bring and who he would work with next. The Arc male wasn’t one for deep, existential, foreseeing thoughts, but alcohol had a way of loosening him up, as it did to many other people who were around him. Despite the fact that it was a Tuesday evening, there were plenty of people at the bar, drinking, eating, having a good time, and more. One such person is an admittedly attractive blonde-haired woman, her golden locks, long, plentiful and seemingly perfect as his eyes scanned her form. Jaune blushed slightly as he turned away from the stunning woman who he could see slamming back another drink in his peripheral vision. </p>
<p>Jaune wondered to himself whether or not he had ever seen her before, he came to this bar rather frequently due to its proximity to his dorms and its student-friendly atmosphere, or rather its relaxed application of rules and regulations on weekends. Regardless, Jaune found himself able to relax in the establishment, his mind drowning out the noise and allowing him to enjoy his drink in peace. </p>
<p>Or, at least, that’s how it went most of the time. </p>
<p>“Heeeeeey, ghood lookin~!” A voice said from behind Jaune, the Arc turning his head to look over his shoulder, but as he did, he felt a large amount of weight fall onto his back, making Jaune freeze up and see that the very same woman he was looking at earlier was clinging to him. The woman pressed her sizable bust against his back and threw one of her arms over his shoulder. Jaune shifted in his place slightly, but all that did was make her tighten her grip and show the Arc just how strong she truly was. “What’s a- pffft! Heheh! What’s a good-lookin’ guy doin’ here alone?” The woman slurred out, Jaune cringing slightly as he could smell the alcohol on her breath as well as… strawberries?</p>
<p>“I’m, um, just having a drink. I didn’t invite anyone to come along with me,” The Arc said as he showed the beer to the blonde woman who nodded before she put down her own drink with a shaky hand and snagged Jaune’s from his hand. “Thish looksh gud,” The blonde said before she brought the bottle up to her lips and promptly swallowed the contents inside, making Jaune raise an eyebrow, seeing how quickly she drank his beer. After finishing the drink, Yang put the bottle down and looked back at Jaune. “Ish not bahd, could use fuh… fuh… fruit tho! Hahahaha! You- You know fruit is really good for you, right?” The blonde continued, making Jaune pull back slightly, as she spoke, but even as he did that, the woman’s rather astonishing strength made retreat impossible as she pulled him back into a tighter embrace. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. H-Hey, how about we get you out of here, I think you’ve had enough,” Jaune said as he began to stand up, the Arc putting a hand on the blonde’s shoulder and guiding her toward the door, or perhaps carrying would be the more accurate term as the woman dragged her heels with every ‘step’ she took. “Hehehe! Trying to take me home with you, huh? Trying to catch me all tipsy, Mr. Good-Looking? Well, I’ll have you know I’m alw-*BURP*-on my guard! I’m not easy like those uhhhh,” she continued making Jaune shake his head. He doubted that this woman was a bad person, but just someone misbehaving after having a bit too much to drink. With nothing else left to say, Jaune began walking back toward the door.</p>
<p>“Ooooo, what’s this?” The woman’s voice asked, Jaune disregarding the question and simply focusing on getting her out the door and to some fresh air and definitely some water after, but he was stopped when he felt a hand roughly grab his thigh. His thigh wasn’t what was important, but what was aligned with his thigh was. His dick. He could feel the woman’s hand grabbing his dick through his pant leg and not gently in the slightest. “Ish shoooooo biiiig,” She slurred out in amazement. That sentence began to turn heads. Jaune did what he could to ignore the rough hand groping his dick and focused on getting the woman outside.</p>
<p>Once they made it through the door, Jaune laid the woman down on the sidewalk, the Arc wincing and holding his thigh, letting out a silent scream of pain from the gorilla-like grip he had just experienced at the hand of the hammered blonde bombshell before him. Jaune stood there for a moment in thought about his victory regarding getting her out of the bar, but now came the hard part. What was he going to do with her now? He certainly couldn’t bring her back to his dorm, and he couldn’t leave her there.</p>
<p>Fortunately for Jaune, an answer came calling. </p>
<p>Jaune heard a scroll ringing and saw the device flashing from within one of the blonde’s pockets. He saw a name on the caller ID ‘Ruby Rose’. Not knowing what else to do, he answered the phone, “Hello-” He began. “YANG! OH MY GOD, WHERE ARE YOU??? YOU CAN’T JUST RUN OFF AFTER CLASS BECAUSE IT’S HAPPY HOUR AND ‘MAMA NEEDS HER HAPPY JUICE’!! TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE SO WE CAN COME AND GET YOU!” The voice of what sounded like a 10th-grader yelled out through the other end of the line, making Jaune wince and pull the phone back from his ear. “Um…” Jaune spoke into the scroll. “What the-? Who is this?! Why do you have Yang’s scroll?! What did you do to her?!” The voice of Ruby continued, the woman wasting no time in throwing questions around in a malicious tone. </p>
<p>“Um, my name is Jaune. I, um, I guess ‘met’ Yang at the bar she went to and, well, she’s really drunk. I got her out of there, but I don’t know what to do with her now. She’s… Yeah, she’s passed out now,” Jaune said, glancing down to Yang who was now sound asleep, the Arc pondering the severity of the hangover she would feel in the coming hours when she woke up. Jaune only heard the sound of a sharp inhale and a deep exhale on the other end of the line, “I’m so sorry you have to deal with her like that. I know she can be unbearable when she’s drunk,” Ruby said, making Jaune smile slightly, “It’s alright, I had a feeling she wasn’t a bad person, but can you or someone come to pick her up? I would take her back to my place, but I don’t see that ending well for me,” Jaune said. “Yeah, I’ll come and get her, send me your GPS location and I’ll be there in a bit. I’m so sorry you have to deal with this again,” Ruby said, the apology sounding more than simply sincere. “It’s alright, I don’t mind waiting. I’ll see you soon,” Jaune said before he hung up and sat down beside Yang, the Arc letting out a soft sigh as he looked down at the asleep blonde. “Tuesdays, everyone,” Jaune said under his breath. </p>
<p>XXXX</p>
<p>Jaune groaned as he rose from his bed, his blond locks messy with bedhead and his eyes groggy as they rolled into focus, the Arc seeing his small college dorm room. Jaune looked around his small room, the entire area the size of a large closet. His room consisted of his bed, a small kitchenette, a bathroom, and a small area in which he leaves his TV and gaming consoles. The Arc didn’t mind the small space, however, as he didn’t have much need for a larger room, part of the reason why he asked for a room for himself when coming to college. </p>
<p>As he stretched and stood up, he looked over to the counter he used as a table and saw his scroll’s alert light blinking. Picking it up and rubbing his eyes after the brightness nearly blinded him as it did almost every morning, he saw a message from an unknown contact. ‘Hey, Jaune, this is that bombshell you helped out last night, the name’s Yang, remember it~! My sis told me you helped me out while I was hammered, so thanks for that, and sorry for being such a mess around you. I was wondering if you would like to meet up sometime today or tomorrow so I can thank you for helping me out in person, texts are great and all, but I’m a face-to-face kind of girl! Let me know if you’re available!’ was what the text read, making Jaune nod, remembering how her sister came and got her. He thought that Ruby was quite a nice girl, and she was apologizing so much it was as if she were a broken record. After a solid twenty minutes of apologies, she finally took Yang back home in a cab. </p>
<p>Jaune pondered on the offer Yang put forward. He did, admittedly, want to meet her again as she was beyond attractive and he could still smell her soft, yet welcoming perfume when she held him close, and he wondered what she was like when she wasn’t drunk with enough alcohol to kill another woman of a lighter weight. Considering he only had a single class that day in the afternoon, he decided to take her up on her offer and send her a response. </p>
<p>XXXX</p>
<p>Jaune sat at the same bar he was at the night before where he had originally met the busty blonde whom he was arranged to meet, the blond taking a sip from the water he had asked for, not wanting to be drinking at 4 PM like some jaded college senior. The Arc had, admittedly, been rather excited to meet Yang, or at least, properly meet her in a non-drunken state. To say that Jaune was a solo-act would be fairly accurate due to the fact he didn’t interact with his colleagues much outside of assignments and the odd party that he found himself out of place in. </p>
<p>His lack of sociability stemmed from his defeated mindset during his time at the Valean institution he studied at. Being denied entry to Beacon struck a nerve with him, leaving him feeling as though he was ending a line of warriors in his family with himself. He swore to himself he would do better for himself through his studies, but the process to achieving that better lifestyle was far from the action-packed, adrenaline-filled studies the future protectors of Remnant underwent every day. </p>
<p>Letting out a small sigh as he took another sip of his water, Jaune picked up his scroll and looked at the time, about ten minutes had passed since Yang had promised they would meet at the bar, and yet, she had yet to show. The Arc pondered for a moment about whether or not she had been joking when she had asked to meet him, but he reassured himself, reminding himself that everyone was late once in a while and that Yang likely had a life as complex, if not more so, than his own. If there was one thing that he learned from his father, it’s that leniency went a long way to preserving positive relationships. </p>
<p>The Arc eyed his outfit, seeing his simple collared plaid shirt and jeans that were slightly torn at the thigh and shin areas, not his best attire, but one that he knew he looked good in regardless. He silently wondered if he had underdressed for the occasion, but considering that this wasn’t a date, but rather a thank you in the form of a meet-up, he didn’t give it much thought. </p>
<p>Before he could take another sip of his water, he heard the door to the bar open, the afternoon breeze coming in as he turned his head and looked toward it. The Arc’s eyes widened when he saw the woman at the door, her long, blonde mane as perfect as it was the night before and her outfit rather enticing. The blonde at the door, known as Yang Xiao Long, sported a rather tight-fitting white shirt, a jean jacket slightly done up until the base of her bosom, a pair of jean shorts and a pair of sneakers on her feet. Jaune stared at Yang as she walked into the bar, absolutely caught by her stunning appearance, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he had met someone else the night before. </p>
<p>The blonde woman walked up to the bar and spoke to the bartender. “Hey, is there someone named Jaune here?” Yang asked, making Jaune fully turn to face her, the movement catching her eye just as the bartender pointed in his general direction. “Hey, um, Yang,” Jaune said as he stood up and walked over to the busty blonde who wore a smile on her face. “Hey!” Yang said as she walked over to Jaune and threw one of her arms over his shoulders and pulled him close to her, “Thanks for the help last night, I hate to admit it, but strawberry-flavoured drinks with alcohol in them are actually my one true weakness,” Yang said with a laugh before releasing Jaune, the man blushing brightly as he pulled back from the woman. The pinkish hue appearing on his face made Yang’s face grow a cheeky grin. </p>
<p>“It’s-um, it’s no problem, really. I’m just glad I was able to help,” Jaune said as he returned standing up straight, showing off the 9-inch height difference he had over the shorter blonde. “You want to grab something to eat? I got out of class a little bit ago and I’m feeling a bit peckish. My treat, of course,” Jaune said as he gestured at the barstool next to the one he sat on, making Yang smile, “That would be awesome, nothing too heavy though, don’t want to mess with all of this~,” Yang teased with a smile as she picked up a menu and gestured to her body, the woman grinning while looking up at Jaune and seeing how he blushed and looked away from her. Due to the shirt Yang wore, Jaune could see not only the volume of her bust but the sheer size of her breasts, not to mention the generously large breast window her shirt provided. The Arc swore he could see parts of her bra if he looked hard enough, which of course, he did his best not to. </p>
<p>“Hmm, you cool with some beef sliders and buffalo cauliflower bites? Those sound really good,” Yang said as she presented the menu to Jaune, the Arc nodding in agreement, “Yeah, those actually sound really good. I don’t think I’ve had cauliflower bites before though,” Jaune said as he and Yang both took their seats, the Arc moving his water back closer to his person, turning his head back to Yang. “Oh my God, you don’t know what you’re missing. I’m a total carnivore, but these are so good!” Yang exclaimed, the woman practically drooling in anticipation. Jaune smiled and let out a small laugh as he heard what his fellow blonde had to say, “Well then, I’m sure they’re great,” Jaune said. </p>
<p>“Now then, I’ve got some questions for you,” Yang said, the blonde said before raising her hand and pointing at Jaune’s water, the bartender getting the signal and went to retrieve her water and prepare their order. “Yeah? Fire away, I’m an open book,” Jaune said as he looked into Yang’s surprisingly deep, lilac eyes, the Arc forcefully stopping a blush from appearing on his face once again as he was quickly reminded of just how beautiful the woman beside him was. </p>
<p>“Well, first thing’s first,” Yang said before leaning closer to Jaune until her breasts were pressing against his arm, making him flinch slightly, “Do you stuff your pants? Because I swear I felt a fucking cucumber or something in your pants last night,” the blonde said rather bluntly, making Jaune’s face turn bright red and making him pull back from the blonde. “What the-?! NO! I DON’T!” He exclaimed, louder than he meant to, making plenty of heads turn to him and his blonde company, the Arc blushing again before regaining his composure and calming himself. “No, I don’t. Also, thanks for the subtlety,” The Arc said through gritted teeth, making Yang laugh out loud.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I just had to know,” the blonde said, her head turning when she saw the sliders and cauliflower bites they had ordered arrived. “Is that all you wanted to know in coming here? Sheesh,” Jaune said, sighing deeply as he put a hand to his forehead, making Yang chuckle before putting a hand on his shoulder, “Nah, I’m not that shallow, but that was one of the main things I remember from last night, so I had to lay it out there. What can I say? I like to get right to the point,” Yang said as she picked up a piece of cauliflower and tossed it into her mouth, the woman shuddering slightly as she enjoyed the taste of the snack. </p>
<p>“Apparently,” Jaune said, “What else do you want to know?” Jaune asked, honestly not quite sure about the next inquiry he would receive. “Why would someone as hung as you be drinking alone on a Tuesday night?” Yang asked, a question that almost made Jaune fall off of the stool he sat on, the Arc muttering to himself as he narrowly stopped himself from screaming at the evidently sex-centred blonde. </p>
<p>“Is there anything you’re interested in above my belt?!” The Arc exclaimed, making Yang grin before pressing her chest against his own, “What would you do if I said no~?” The blonde purred with a cheshire grin on her face, the woman licking her lips. Jaune blushed brightly as he felt Yang’s tits press against his chest, the Arc male saw how they perfectly pressed and spread against his muscular pecks to a point that he could barely keep his hands from reaching up and roughly groping her right then and there. </p>
<p>The Arc’s heartbeat increased, his temperature began to rise, and that’s when he felt it. A mighty throb. </p>
<p>“Oh, shit…” He said as he began to frantically move, the Arc quickly pulling out his wallet, putting a sufficient sum of money onto the bar before standing, grabbing Yang by the hand and dragging her along. “Fuck it, you want to find out so badly?! Fine, come here!” Jaune said as he effectively hauled Yang out of the bar. The blonde bombshell’s face was a mix of pure happiness, shock, and arousal as she was pulled along by the Arc, the woman quickly keeping pace as he pulled her along.</p>
<p>It was only a few minutes before they were at the Arc’s dorm room, the blonde looking around the area and seeing various college students running about, coming and going from their dorms since the school day was more or less over. When they reached the end of the hallway of dorm rooms, Jaune pulled out his scroll, tapped the door and opened it, pulling Yang inside and locking the door behind him. </p>
<p>Letting out a deep sigh, Jaune turned around to face Yang, “Look, I can tell you why my dick is the way it is, but you can’t tell anyone else. I’ve built a normal life here and I don’t want that to be tarnished because you couldn’t hold your tongue,” Jaune said as he walked into the room. The room was rather small and somewhat cramped in comparison to the living quarters of others, not allowing Yang much room for mobility. Yang grinned however and pretended to zip her lips up and threw away the ‘key’, “My lips are sealed. I won’t tell a soul, but only if I also get to see your dick. You can’t deny me that!” Yang said, making Jaune sigh, “Fine,” He replied as he began to remove his clothes, making Yang lick her lips hungrily. </p>
<p>As Jaune removed his clothes, he could feel Yang’s inquisitive gaze scanning his body, eyeing up his pecks as he removed his shirt, checking out his muscular thighs and legs as he took off his pants, but her true prize was revealed when his hands finally got to his underpants. Yang licked her lips once again as she could see the outline of the massive cock from underneath the Arc’s boxers, but what she expected and the reality of what was before her made her gasp when Jaune finally removed his underpants. </p>
<p>When Jaune finally dropped his boxers, the Arc revealed a slowly-rising horse-like cock, the flare on the tip and the circular urethra giving it away, but it was the 24-inch length and fist-thick girth of his cock that made Yang’s eyes widen, “You’re a horse faunus?!” The woman asked, shocked to the core. Jaune sighed when he heard that and turned to look away from Yang, “Yeah, my Mom’s a human and my Dad’s a horse faunus as well, most faunus have plenty of outward traits that tell people what kind of faunus they are, but I was only born with this, so I can make people think I’m a human without much trouble. I was able to avoid a lot of the faunus prejudice some people I’ve seen get since I look human on the outside, but I- Yang? Are you okay over there?” Jaune asked as he looked at Yang who looked absolutely petrified. </p>
<p>Yang, admittedly, had seen more cock than one likely should see at the age of 21, mostly from dick pics horny guys would send her as a means of flirting as well as the odd fling here and there, but the cock Jaune, or rather, the pipe Jaune had between his legs was more than the blonde had ever thought she would encounter. It wasn’t just his cock that had Yang stunned, but also his balls. Each one was as large as a small grapefruit, the woman could only imagine how much cum he had packed into those fat, heavy nuts. </p>
<p>In her confused, shocked, horny stupor, Yang failed to notice how Jaune approached her, her mind too fixated on how his cock swung like a pendulum between his legs as he walked, the dick slowly growing more erect as it moved. “Yang? Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?” Jaune asked, putting his hands onto her shoulders, attempting to shake the woman out of her trance and put her down onto his bed so that she could regain herself. When Jaune saw some level of response come from Yang, he had expected her to sit down and calm down, but she did no such thing. </p>
<p>The blonde sank down to her knees and took Jaune’s pulsing, growing member into her hands and gave the cock a nice, passionate kiss on the shaft, the woman inhaling the potent, manly scent it gave off. “Holy fucking shit your cock is huge~,” Yang said in a somewhat obsessive tone as she began to jerk off his cock whilst removing her top, revealing the purple bra she wore beneath it that held her massive tits. </p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing?!” Jaune asked as he tried to take a step back from Yang, but she didn’t allow that as she took one of the Arc’s balls into his hands and gave it a slight squeeze, making the Arc halt his movements with a pained cry, “Making up for lost time~!” The woman said as she then opened her mouth and began to suck and lick the flared tip of the Arc’s cock. Jaune groaned deeply as he felt Yang’s tongue explore the first few inches of his cock, he could feel how her tongue rolled about all over his impressive member. As she did this, Jaune’s cock slowly rose to full erection and with that, his cock began to leak precum out of his cock tip directly into Yang’s mouth. Feeling that, Yang pulled back from the fellatio to breathe. </p>
<p>“Shit, your cock is like a fucking fountain~! Leaking all this pre~! How the fuck do you not have a girl all over this dick 24/7~? You know what, forget I asked~!” Yang said before she opened her mouth once again and plunged her face down onto Jaune’s cock, the Arc groaning as he felt Yang’s throat around his massive schlong, the Arc grabbing onto the back of Yang’s head and gripping her hair tightly for support. Yang was taking about a half of the Arc’s cock, the blonde prided herself on her fellating skills, however, she realized that was now by human standards, nowhere near horse faunus standards. </p>
<p>The sounds of Yang eagerly sucking off Jaune’s cock filled the room, the blonde bombshell’s head rapidly moving up and down his monstrous shaft, making her eyes water and cross every time she went deep enough, far past the point most women would gag and choke. SCHLORP-SUUUUCK-SCHMACK-SHCLURP! Yang’s pussy gushed in her panties and shorts, slowly leaving a damp stain, feeling this she pulled back from the cock, and stood back up. “Fuck, I have to get out of these clothes! I can’t suck your cock with them on now, it’s too fucking hot in here~,” Yang said as she promptly stood up and stripped herself naked, the blonde tossing her panties, bra, and shorts to the side before she turned and pushed Jaune to sit on the bed, the Arc male yelping in surprise as he felt just how strong Yang truly was. </p>
<p>“Fuck yeah~, come to mama~!” The blonde said as she fell to her knees once again and began to suck on Jaune’s cock, the woman’s lips sucking so hard on his two-foot member that her cheeks fell inward making her eyes roll up, resulting in a whorish suckface that was made for the sluttiest of women. Jaune’s groans and moans of pleasure filled the room, especially when Yang took one of her hands and began to caress and fondle his balls, applying just enough pressure to make his cock twitch and pulse with life and virility. Yang could feel the weight of his balls and thusly the sheer volume of egg-raping sperm he was constantly carrying and that only served to make her want his load even more. </p>
<p>With this in mind, Yang, only at the halfway mark on Jaune’s cock, wanted to go as hard as she could. The woman pulled back and came up for air, the woman inhaling sharply as her throat was cleared for oxygen once again. “You know, stud~, I’ve never had a cock anywhere near this big before~! You make some of the studs back in my highschool days look like they hadn’t even hit puberty yet~!” Yang said while she ran her tongue along Jaune’s cock, going from the base of his shaft all the way up to the tip, where she planted a kiss right underneath his flared head. “And because of that, I’m gonna absolutely rock your fucking world~! You might want to hold onto something~!” Yang said, Jaune opening his mouth to speak, but before he could even ask what she was about to do, Yang opened her mouth and slammed her face down to Jaune’s crotch, the woman taking all two feet of fat, veiny, horse-faunus cock into her throat and likely into her stomach at once.</p>
<p>Jaune howled with pleasure as he felt a sensation he never thought he would, Yang’s throat was so warm, wet, and it sucked him in so hard he could barely move. The Arc twitched and writhed beneath Yang as she wrapped her arms around his lower back, ensuring that he couldn’t move or pull out until she desired him to, and with how strong her grip was, that was assured. Jaune put a hand on the back of Yang’s head, and Yang expected to hear a moan of pleasure but what she truly heard shocked her, “You tight-throated whore!” Jaune growled, in a tone that made Yang’s eyes widen, the woman lowering her guard for a split second and in that second, she felt Jaune’s hips begin to move at a stunning pace. With his hand on the back of her head, Jaune ruthlessly fucked Yang’s throat, the Arc male hammering into her face with such speed and power, Yang’s aura was pushing itself to ensure she didn’t get a concussion. </p>
<p>Yang’s arms eventually fell loose and with this new freedom of movement, Jaune continued to buck into Yang’s face, however, due to the sheer strength of the thrusts and lack of proper grip, Yang was thrust off of Jaune’s cock and kicked down to the ground. The stacked blonde groaned as she coughed and sputtered, the woman bringing a hand to her throat and rubbing it as she could feel the strain he had put on her from the rough throatfuck, despite the fact it had only occurred for a short period. “Holy shit, Jaune, where did that-WHOA!” Yang cried out as she felt one of Jaune’s hands grab one of her ankles and use that to pull her back up onto the bed. </p>
<p>Yang was shocked to feel Jaune take such initiative, but when she saw his face, she understood what had provoked such a response. Her actions. Before her wasn’t the same grounded, slightly timid man she had openly teased and flirted with not long before now. Now there was a horse faunus whose cock was looking painfully erect and in need of a hole to unload into. Yang’s blood ran cold as she looked into Jaune’s dominating gaze as he grabbed one of her ankles once again and pinned it above her head, making Yang do a split and reveal her gushing pussy, shining with her juices. Yang realized exactly what was going to happen and she knew that this wasn’t going to go well. </p>
<p>“Jaune! H-Hold on, man! Slow down for one second! I-I’m sorry for going to fast, but I-I don’t t-think your cock is going to FIIIIIIITTTTTTTT-FUCK!!” Yang screamed out at the top of her lungs when she felt Jaune aim the tip of his cock at her woefully unprepared pussy and slammed himself inside of her, pulling apart the pussy that had been used to 8-inch cocks at best. Yang twitched, shuddered, and even squirted against Jaune’s crotch when she felt the flared tip of his cock bump against the entrance to her womb. She could feel every inch of his cock inside of her. Every pulse of his veiny, rock solid organ, and to top it all off she looked down at her stomach and could see his cock inside of her as it made her stomach bulge and show a clear, thick, pipe-like bulge inside of her. Seeing that threw Yang over the edge once again as she squirted hard against Jaune’s stomach, making the faunus in heat grin. </p>
<p>“You like that, whore~? Fine then, let’s see how you handle this~!” Jaune growled before beginning what can only be described as an assault on Yang’s cervix. The busty blonde moaned deeply as she felt Jaune’s cock hammer in and out of her at astonishing speeds, her eyes rolling around in the back of her head as she wasn’t just fucked, but wrecked by the stud above her. Yang held onto Jaune’s back for dear life, the blonde digging her nails into his back and even drawing blood, making the horse faunus growl in response to the pain. </p>
<p>“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! IT’S SO BIG! HOLY FUCK IT’S SO BIIIIIG!!” Yang cried out as she could feel her pussy be so thoroughly used, the woman realizing that she wouldn’t be able to get off with the toys she had bought in the past or with her other occasional booty calls anymore once Jaune was done with her. She would have to come to him to get off from now on, but she knew that deep down she didn’t mind that if this was the new standard she would be partaking in. </p>
<p>“You sure are loud, slut~! Let’s keep you quiet so the neighbours don’t get too pissy~!” Jaune said as he used his unused hand to give one of Yang’s massive, F-cup tits a good, slap, leaving a bright red handprint on her breast, making the woman moan once again, but before she could finish that moan, Jaune moved that hand up to her throat and squeezed down onto it hard, the Arc’s thrusts increasing in speed while he kept a regal grip on the blonde’s throat. Surprised by this, Yang brought one of her hands up to Jaune’s wrist as she could feel how tight and strong his grip was on her throat. Normally, Yang would grab the man by the wrist and remove his hand from her throat, but this time, she found herself unwilling to do so, she found an odd enjoyment in being so utterly dominated that she let out a toothy grin and looked up at Jaune’s piercing glare that stared down at her. “Is that… all you’ve… got~?” The blonde asked in increments, making Jaune grin in return. </p>
<p>“Not. Even. Close.” Jaune said before pulling Yang up from the bed and swinging her around to slam her back against the wall. In this new position Jaune drove his thrusts up into Yang, the woman’s feet unable to touch the ground due to his aforementioned size difference, making it so that the only two things Yang from the ground right now were his cock and the hand tightly squeezing down on her throat. </p>
<p>Yang smiled and rolled her eyes up into the back of her head as she was used like an utter fucktoy, the blonde opening her mouth to speak, “Now that’s… more… fucking… like ittttt, stud~!” She choked out, making Jaune grin and redouble the strength behind his thrusts. The Arc was loving this, his cock pulsed and throbbed with life, his balls tensed and surged with virility. Yang could feel how the Arc’s cock was pulsing, ready to erupt and Yang simply smiled and looked down at Jaune. </p>
<p>“You know… where to put… that nut~! Fill me up, Daddy~!” Yang choked out, looking right into Jaune’s eyes, making him grin. “You want this load that badly, bitch~?! Then fucking take it~!” Jaune growled as he slammed Yang back down onto the bed, moving his hand from her throat to her other ankles so they landed in a mating press position. It was with a few more thrusts that Jaune’s cock finally erupted inside of the blonde whore who groaned deeply as she felt Jaune’s cum filling her womb and pumping into it right through her cervix.</p>
<p>SPLURRRRCH-SPLUURRRRCH-SPLURRRRCH-SPLUUUUUURCCCCCCHHHHH~!</p>
<p>“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck~!” Yang groaned out as she could feel her lungs fill with air once again now that Jaune’s hand was no longer straining her reddened throat, but she then felt an immense pressure building inside of her as she could feel her womb began to inflate as if it were some kind of balloon. “What the-!” Yang exclaimed as she looked down at her stomach and saw that her well-toned abs were disappearing as her belly began to inflate, the load Jaune was pumping into her was so voluminous that it was forcing her belly to expand. </p>
<p>Yang looked up at Jaune and saw that his eyes were closed, his brows furrowed as he relentlessly seeded the potential Xiao Long breeding factory. “Take every fucking drop~!” Jaune groaned out as his cock continued to pump into the woman. </p>
<p>The blonde bimbo didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t move, and every second she was beneath the Arc, her belly continued to expand. With this in mind, she shifted slightly, pushing upward with her ass and somehow, she was able to bump Jaune upward enough that some of the cum he was stuffing her with splattered onto his stomach and then onto her own stomach and tits. “God, you’re like a fucking fountain~! How do you have so much fucking jizz in those balls~?” Yang asked as she felt her belly continue to inflate past the point where she looked five months pregnant with his spawn. The woman got no response, however, she felt Jaune’s cock begin to slowly pull out of the woman and when it did, Yang shuddered and moaned deeply as she felt his cum begin to gush out of her pussy and onto the bed. The blonde would have taken some time to recover, but she felt Jaune’s cock continue to cum onto her stomach, tits, and face, it was in that moment that Yang realized just how thick, viscous, and gelatinous his cum was. “What the fu-!” Yang said as she got a mouthful of Jaune’s jizz. The blonde had expected his spunk to be like every other man’s white, somewhat cloudy, and thin, but his was the exact opposite. Jaune’s jizz was slightly discoloured, a slight yellowish tone, his ballgunk was so thick that Yang had to chew on it before she could swallow it, and in doing so, she swore that she could feel the sperm inside of it. </p>
<p>As soon as Yang finished chewing on the cum Jaune had launched into her mouth, the blonde let out a surprisingly loud burp, making her blush brightly before laying back on the bed, exhausted. “Holy shit… Okay, I’m sorry I teased you like that, Jaune, sweet Oum,” Yang sighed as she began to catch her breath before looking down at her cumflated gut that slowly deflated as Jaune released her from her current position, making the woman groan as her muscles relaxed. “I accept your apology, Yang, but…” Jaune said, making Yang raise an eyebrow as she turned her head to look over at Jaune, the woman’s eyes widening in shock as she saw not only was Jaune’s cock hard, it looked as though she hadn’t even put a dent in his ability to fuck her up again. “W-Wait, w-w-what the fuck?! How are you still hard?! HOW?!” Yang exclaimed, the woman, for the first time in her life, truly realized how outmatched she was. “Horse faunus genetics. This is a part of the reason why I don’t spend much time with girls, since most of them aren’t ready for well, this,” Jaune said as he gestured at his cock and balls, making Yang sit up slightly to look at him. “Can’t make a relationship last too long when your partner is scared of what’s below your belt,” Jaune said as he walked back over to Yang, the blond putting his cock a few inches from her face, making the woman stare intensely at its drooling tip, making Jaune raise an eyebrow to her expression.</p>
<p>“Are you not scared of me?” Jaune asked, making Yang look up at him before openly laughing. “Scared of you?! NO! If anything, I’m surprised that you’re not already married! Those girls who bailed on you don’t know what they’re missing! Some of the girls I know would absolutely kill to have a stud like you on speed dial so they can get a good dicking down! I mean, look at me!” Yang said, gesturing to her gaped pussy that continued to spill jizz onto the Arc’s bed, “How many guys do you think could do anything close to this?!” Yang asked rhetorically. “Forget those other girls, if you need to get off, just hit me up and I’ll be all over you~,” Yang said as she took one of her hands and squeezed on the base of Jaune’s shaft and slowly pulled her hand all the way up until a nice fat, glob of cum was siphoned out of his flare, the woman eagerly licking it up. “I’ll help you drain your balls in ways those other weak bitches never could~,” Yang said with a grin, making Jaune blush and smile slightly. “Then, um, if you don’t mind…” Jaune said as he pointed as his cock that was still rock hard and twitching with life, ready for another round or seven. Yang grinned at this and rolled over onto her stomach, showing off her wide, child-bearing hips and bubble butt before giving her ass a good slap, “I’ve still got room in my ass, stud~! Come on, I’ll take care of you~!” Yang said, making Jaune smile as he took position behind the blonde and shoved his cock into Yang’s ass, making the woman wail, and thusly began a night-long tryst between the two blondes that ended with Jaune’s balls being drained, and Yang’s expectations of a lover not only given a face, but a name as well. </p>
<p>XXXX</p>
<p>The next morning came quickly for Jaune as the sound of his 7 AM alarm clock went off, the incessant beeping made him groan as he reached for the device and shut it up. With a sigh he pushed himself up and breathed in the morning air and stopped suddenly when he smelled a mix of sweat, sex, and semen in the air. He was about to swear, but then the memories of the previous night came back to him and he calmed down as he rolled onto his back after realizing that Yang was absent from the room as well. “I can’t believe that actually happened...” Jaune said as he got up, the Arc looking around his room and saw that it was in a mixed state of disarray and stains were scattered across the floor due to his time with Yang, the blond realizing he had a fair amount of cleaning to do. </p>
<p>As Jaune pulled himself out of bed and began to clean up, the Arc starting with changing his bed, the blond caught a glimpse of his scroll from his pocket in the pants he wore the previous night on the floor and saw that the alert light was blinking. The Arc put the dirty sheets into a corner and picked up his scroll to check out the message he received and was happy to see that it was a message from Yang. ‘Hey, stud~! I had an amazing time last night~! I can’t wait to see you again~! I’m gonna be busy for the next few days, so save up all that cum for me when we see each other next, okay~? Oh, and here’s something to keep you thinking of me~!’ The text read, Jaune opened up the attached image and saw a freshly showered Yang naked with a seductive smile on her face, the blond Arc blushing slightly as he examined her unblemished form, but one thing he did notice were the handprints on her breasts, thighs, and especially the hickeys on her throat. The Arc silently hoped she had something to cover those up. </p>
<p>With a content sigh, Jaune went and sat on his bed frame, the Arc looking at his scroll and thinking of the previous night. He had always dreamed of meeting someone like Yang and making something of a relationship with someone like her, and now that dream had become a reality. For one of the first times since he arrived in Vale, Jaune didn’t just feel good, he felt absolutely amazing. He couldn’t wait for what the future held for the first time in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Need of a Nikos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Miss Nikos, over here! Why did you decide to attend Beacon Academy? Do you have a prejudice against the headmaster of Haven Academy!”</p><p>“Miss Nikos! Are the rumours true that you came to Beacon because you wanted to distance yourself from your family and past connections in Mistral?”</p><p>“Miss Nikos! Any comment on how the teaching staff and facilities at Beacon are performing? Are they to the same standards you expected them to be?!”</p><p>“Miss Nikos! Have you been able to form any connections during your time here at Beacon? Friends or something more than that?” </p><p>Pyrrha sighed as she walked down the streets of Vale, the sound of shutters opening and closing around her as she walked, intensely followed by paparazzi as if she were the most important thing to have fallen from the skies. The redheaded woman had grown accustomed to hearing the relentless sound of clicking as well as the never-ending stream of questions reporters bombarded her with every time she was in public view. </p><p>The Nikos woman was out and about today as she had to shoot a promotional piece for her sponsors, some of whom operated in Vale and who then asked her to tour around other educational districts within the city. Considering that specific benefactor was the reason she was able to attend Beacon without having to pay a sizable portion of her fees, she truly had no choice but to accept the order disguised as a request. </p><p>At this point, she had already travelled to three other educational institutions, an elementary school, a high school, and a local college. As the day was now in the latter parts, the time about 3 PM, Pyrrha had one final place to go, and once she was done her work there, she would be allowed to go home and rest with her teammates. Oh, how she longed to just run off and ditch her rather noisy and provocative entourage. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but since we’re now at our final destination for the day, would you be so kind as to quiet down. I would hate to disturb the students here while they study,” Pyrrha said, the woman turning around to face the dozens of cameras and microphones with her usual smile on her face. As soon as she showed that trademark smile, the camera shutters and flashing lights truly went off, every person taking as many pictures as possible within the frame of a few seconds before Pyrrha turned her back and began walking onto the campus grounds. The redhead could only hope that her experiences at this last college would go as smoothly and efficiently as the others had. </p><p>XXXX</p><p>Jaune, to put it bluntly, was suffering. The situation he was in wasn’t adverse to his health in any way, but it certainly wasn’t helping his mood. It had been several days since he had seen Yang on that fateful night and to say she was on his mind a lot was an understatement. He found himself sometimes checking his scroll every hour or so to ensure he didn’t miss any messages from her, only to remember that she had other responsibilities to attend to. To make matters worse, he was in the middle of a testing season and those tests included history, sciences, and mathematics, both his weakest and least enjoyed subjects. He was in no danger of failing, but his report card wouldn’t look too appealing should his understanding of the subject matter not improve soon. His lack of understanding and need to learn more are the reasons he is currently studying within the learning commons. </p><p>The space in which he was studying was rather spacious, made for students to collect in groups and work on assignments as the area was loaded with computers and other things that would make congregations more effective. Jaune was currently sat at a table near the aisle through which people moved throughout the commons, however, with his head down buried in his books he wasn’t truly paying attention to what was going on nor who was within his vicinity. </p><p>While he listened to some of the classical music his mother had insisted he download onto his scroll to help him learn back when he was younger, he failed to hear the sounds of female student squealing with excitement, male students gasping in awe, and faculty members trying to mitigate the horde of fans currently surging toward Pyrrha Nikos who walked through the commons. The redheaded woman had just concluded speaking to a female student about her experiences at the college and who was also a huge fan of Pyrrha. Pyrrha simply smiled through the flattery and tried her best not to show her desire to meet someone who didn’t know who she was. Or rather, someone who would speak to her as if she were someone less than the Goddess most made her out to be. </p><p>As Pyrrha walked down the aisle through the commons, she looked around through the vast number of people, however, out of all the eyes glued to her, she saw someone whose eyes were glued to his desk and papers before him. The woman’s eyes widened in shock and decided to approach him, the flock of camera operators and reporters following eagerly behind her. </p><p>Jaune muttered to himself as he read through the history of Mantle and how its innovative people led to the rise of the Atlesian city that now levitates above it, his eyes scanning through pages of texts as he took odd notes here and there to avoid his eyes drifting off and him going to sleep. </p><p>“Excuse me,” The Arc swore he heard, but didn’t pay it any mind, thinking it was simply someone around him talking to someone else. “Um, excuse me, sir?” The voice persisted again. Jaune chuckled to himself internally, wondering what brainless idiot didn’t notice he was being spoken to-. He then felt a finger tap on his shoulder and he looked up and when he did, he practically froze after pulling out one of his headphones. “I’m sorry to bother you, sir, but can I have a moment of your time?” Pyrrha asked, taking Jaune by surprise, the Arc male shaking his head to shake the shock out of his system. “Yeah, of course, um, what do you need?” Jaune asked, while looking into Pyrrha’s encapsulating emerald eyes, and struggling to not look down into the valley of cleavage that her armour provided him with a generous view into. </p><p>“I’m going around asking the students at this school about their time here and how they’re enjoying their school, would you be alright with answering some questions?” Pyrrha asked. “Okay, I can do that, sure. What would you like to know?” Jaune asked, the Arc pausing the music on his scroll and putting down his book to provide the attractive redhead before him his undivided attention. “Well, first, your name and what’re you studying here?” Pyrrha asked. “Oh right, my name is Jaune. Jaune Arc. I’m studying nursing and medical work. I wanted to be a doctor when I was younger and since my original plan for my future didn’t go quite as planned, I thought I could become someone in the medical field,” Jaune said before he turned to look down at his current selection of books before him, “But, I didn’t quite expect all of this other mandatory work for my program,” He said, gesturing to his history books. </p><p>Pyrrha chuckled slightly before moving onto her next question, “Well, Jaune, how do you feel the school and campus facilities are working for you? Are they what you expected when you first applied here?” Pyrrha asked. “Hmm,” Jaune hummed out softly. “I like the campus so far, some of my classes being so close in terms of time yet so far in terms of distance can be tiring, but other than that I like it. The library’s great and I spend a fair amount of time in the learning commons, so they live up to what I expected more or less,” Jaune said with a small nod as he looked around, and in doing so fully realized the sheer volume of people surrounding them, making the Arc feel somewhat overwhelmed.</p><p>“That’s great!” Pyrrha said happily, “Now, if there was anything you could change about the campus, what would it be?” Pyrrha continued, making Jaune think once again. “Maybe not have lecture halls at seven at night that end at ten only to have classes the next morning at eight. That’s one thing that would help out me and so many of others I know,” Jaune said in an exaggerated tone, making Pyrrha laugh softly at his response, the woman also hearing someone yell out an affirmation in the background to his answer making the two laugh for a moment. </p><p>“Well, that’s all of my questions, thank you for your time, Jaune,” Pyrrha said as she bowed her head to him. “Yeah, it’s no problem, um… uh… Wait a second, what’s your name?” Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow to the redheaded woman. </p><p>In that moment. Time stopped.</p><p>“I’m sorry, could you say that again? I don’t think I heard you correctly,” Pyrrha said softly as she looked at Jaune once again, the woman’s face looking rather unsure of the expression it wanted to show resulting in a somewhat contorted mess. “What’s your name? I don’t think I know who you are. Now that I think about it, what’s up with the odd dozen cameras and all these people? I know the school does promotional pieces, but this seems like a bit of overkill, don’t you think?” Jaune asked as he looked into Pyrrha’s utterly shocked eyes. </p><p>Pyrrha could feel her heartbeat begin to rise and pound like a drum at a slowly increasing pace. She looked at Jaune, looked right into his eyes and saw that he was dead serious. He has no idea who she is. Unfortunately for her, one of the people behind her decided to speak up and ruin that for her. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT’S PYRRHA NIKOS, YOU MORON! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO SHE IS?!” An obviously angered fan yelled from the group of people before Jaune and behind Pyrrha, the Arc tilting his head to the side in confusion, “How should I know her? Has she done anything I should know about? That name just doesn’t ring any bells,” Jaune replied in a confused tone that was responded to with several screams and groans of anger due to his level of idiocy. </p><p>However, while her fans screamed and shouted expletives, Pyrrha was absolutely beaming inside, the woman put a hand over her mouth, attempting to push down the sheer amount of joy she felt. Unfortunately, her body soon took over her mind and the next thing she knew, the woman lunged at Jaune and hugged him tightly, the standing woman pulling Jaune from his chair and onto his feet so she could hug him. Pyrrha pressed her chest against his, Jaune staggering to his feet as he was pulled down lower to accommodate the odd position, but he felt as though even if he did relax his legs he wouldn’t fall as he realized how strong Pyrrha was. </p><p>Pyrrha let out an excited squeal as she hugged Jaune happily, the woman’s face blushing a bright red as she swayed from side to side, shaking Jaune at a surprising pace. Jaune could do nothing to stop this, he simply blushed and did his best to not put his hands in any compromising positions as he tried to ensure he wouldn’t fall like an imbecile should Pyrrha release him. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!” Pyrrha said under her breath into Jaune’s ear, the Arc just barely hearing her impressively rapid mantra. </p><p>After almost forty seconds of hugging, Pyrrha’s eyes shot open and she remembered not only what she was doing, but who she was doing it in front of. Pyrrha pulled Jaune up to his feet so he could stand upright and pulled back, the woman blushing as she turned her head away from his, “I-I’m sorry about that, I don’t know what came over me,” Pyrrha spoke softly, Jaune doing the same as he scratched the back of his head gently. “It’s alright, I know you meant no harm by it,” Jaune said before pulling up his chair once again and sitting down. </p><p>“U-Um, once again, t-thank you for your time! I-I u-ummm… Bye!” Pyrrha said before quickly scurrying off, her massive entourage following behind her, asking her all sorts of questions regarding what had just transpired before them, leaving Jaune to be on the receiving end of several harsh glares from the surrounding students and concerned looks from those of the faculty. Jaune had no idea what the hell just happened, but he would definitely be looking into the name Pyrrha Nikos later tonight once his work was completed. </p><p>Now, if only he could shake off the feeling that he had just been marked for social termination. That would be great. </p><p>XXXX</p><p>Jaune walked into his room and dropped his backpack and other accessories over at the front door, the Arc stretching and groaning as his head pounded, the constant reading taking its toll on his mental strength at the moment. As the Arc male walked in, he soon flumped onto his bed, he let out a soft groan as he enjoyed the soft, welcoming feeling of the bed he occupied every night. This was interrupted, however, by the sound of his scroll going off. Rolling onto his back, the horse faunus reached into his pocket and pulled out his device, wondering who was messaging him. The Arc soon shot up from his laying position and saw that he had received a message from Yang, and he immediately opened it. </p><p>‘Hey there, stud~! Sorry I’ve been away for so long, things have been pretty busy over here, how have you been? I hope you’ve been alright while you’ve been without all of this~!’ The message read, making Jaune raise an eyebrow, however, a moment later another message came through, an image of Yang taking a picture of her naked form in the bathroom mirror, showing off the sizable bust that had been responsible for milking several loads out of the horse faunus’ balls a few days prior. Jaune swallowed as he looked at the picture and felt his cock throb in his pants, but suppressed it as he wrote his response. </p><p>‘Oh man, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you, Yang! I’ve been alright, going about the usual these days, but it hasn’t been the same since you showed up! How about you?’ Jaune sent in response, the Arc then swiping out of the messaging app to find a search engine since he just remembered that he would look into who Pyrrha was. However, just before he could finish incorrectly spelling her name into the search bar, Yang’s response came through.</p><p>‘Awww, you getting addicted already, baby~? Well then, I might just have to come down on the weekend and make up for lost time~! I’ve been good, things have been a bit intense here lately, but I’m not sure what you mean by the usual for you, does that include being all over the news?’ Yang’s response read, making Jaune raise an eyebrow in confusion. </p><p>‘Huh? What do you mean in the news? I didn’t do anything to warrant that,’ Jaune sent in response before pulling up the Vale news website just as Yang responded to him, and as soon as it pulled up, he saw the headline. ‘PYRRHA NIKOS SHOCKS COLLEGE STUDENT JAUNE ARC WITH LARGE DISPLAY OF AFFECTION DURING INTERVIEW SEGMENT!’ Reading the headline made Jaune’s head spin but also confused him beyond belief, so he simply went to reading Yang’s response. </p><p>‘Are you kidding? You got hugged by Pyrrha on TV! Everyone is losing their minds over this! How did you not hear about this sooner?!’ Yang’s message read, making Jaune groan as he could hear the shock in her message, the same shock that filled the voices of the fans who surrounded Pyrrha and himself earlier in the day. </p><p>‘I don’t really watch the news since I have other things to worry about. Besides, do you know who Pyrrha is? You talk as if you know her. Is she important for some reason? I mean, she seemed nice, but I don’t see how that makes her actions bring about this much coverage,’ Jaune sent in response, the Arc sighing as he laid back down onto his bed, trying to grasp the situation he was now faced with. </p><p>‘You know what, I’ll get back to you on that. Sit tight for tonight, I have to go do something. Talk later!’ Yang sent back, making Jaune groan as he acquired zero answers from his fellow blonde. The Arc thought about looking into Pyrrha tonight, but he feared the rabbit hole he would fall into if he did. Deciding it would be best to simply leave it, and her, be, for now, Jaune put down his scroll and get ready for bed. He assumed that he would be dealing with this tomorrow whether he wanted to or not, so he just went into his bathroom and began preparing for bed. </p><p>XXXX</p><p>The next morning came quickly for Jaune as he found it rather difficult to sleep, the endless swarm of questions and concerns about what the day would bring kept him up for a few more hours than he would have preferred. With this lack of sleep, however, Jaune was able to wake up at an early 4 AM. Finding that he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep after a solid half-hour of tossing and turning, Jaune pulled himself out of bed and got changed into his running attire consisting of a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He also had to bandage up his flaccid cock so it didn’t hang out from below the hem of the leg of his shorts, revealing his flared cock to all those who might see him. He disliked doing this, but it was necessary. </p><p>The Arc went on a rather long run, he only returned home at about 8 AM, not long before people truly began to start moving about in Vale and when the news reporters were ready in their production trucks and started roaming the city. Jaune grunted and groaned as he forced his rather strained and tired legs to walk him up the stairs to his apartment. “Holy crap, I need to start going on runs again, my legs are out of shape,” He groaned as he finally reached his floor and walked down the hallway towards his dorm room. </p><p>“Mmmm, this has to be the place, right? She said he lived here… Come on, Yang, please don’t let this be one of your practical jokes,” a feminine voice said from down the hall, making Jaune raise an eyebrow as he walked toward it and his room. “What the-? No way,” Jaune said, as he turned a corner and then saw a very familiar head of red hair. “Pyrrha?” Jaune asked himself, the crimsonette turning herself around to face Jaune and when she did, her face was alight with a blush. “O-Oh, um, hello Jaune! I, um, well…” Pyrrha stammered out, the woman not quite certain what to say to the man before her. She wanted to come and at least talk to him before he was cornered by reporters, but this wasn’t what she had in mind. Before her Jaune was sweaty, wearing a rather tight-fitting shirt that revealed his muscular and toned chest, two things that always brought about a reaction below Pyrrha’s waist. </p><p>“Are you okay, Pyrrha? You seem a bit off,” Jaune asked as he leaned down a bit to look Pyrrha at eye level, the woman blushing, even more, when she realized he was even closer to her than she was before. “O-Oh no, I’m fine, please don’t worry about me!” She said. “I just wanted to talk to you, if that would be alright with you,” Pyrrha said, Jaune quickly nodding in response. “Yeah, of course, come on in,” Jaune said as he unlocked the door to his room and gestured for Pyrrha to enter, the Arc closing and locking the door behind the two of them after they entered. </p><p>“I’m sorry about the mess and well, me, I didn’t know you’d be coming today, I don’t often have… visitors…” Jaune said, the Arc’s words slowing as he got further into his thought, earning a slightly confused look from Pyrrha, the woman tilting her head. “Um, Pyrrha… How did you know where I live?” Jaune asked in a slightly concerned tone and the second he asked that the woman’s eyes widened in horror as she realized what this looked like. Pyrrha quickly hid her face with her palms and turned around, facing away from Jaune as she internally screamed for a moment, wondering how she could have been so stupid to have just shown up and looked like some kind of stalker. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Jaune! The truth is, Yang, a friend of mine gave me your address, and told me that I could come and see you today since she said you didn’t have any classes and that you were good company, and-oh my Oum, I look like such a stalker,” Pyrrha groaned out as she fell to her knees, making Jaune’s eyes widen as he fell beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. “No, no, it’s alright, Pyrrha. It’s nothing to worry about. It was rude of me to ask that, please don’t be upset,” Jaune said as Pyrrha looked up at him through her fingers. “Are you sure it’s okay?” The woman asked, the blush still quite visible on her face, and with Jaune’s confirming nod, she calmed down. </p><p>“I’m still sorry though, I should have found a better method of contacting you instead of just showing up at your door,” Pyrrha said as she stood up, Jaune then looked around his room and guided Pyrrha to his bed, allowing her to sit down on it. “Well, considering the situation we were in yesterday, there really wasn’t much room for exchanging contact information,” Jaune said as he crossed his arms and laughed a bit to himself, and in that moment, he remembered what he was wearing and his current state of being. Sweaty, smelly, and disheveled due to his long, strenuous run. “Now it’s my turn to apologize, I’m sorry you had to see me like this, I just got back from a run. Ugh, I must stink,” Jaune said as he took a whiff of himself and that sniff only confirmed his suspicions. </p><p>Pyrrha’s eyes opened quickly and took his hand before he could begin to move for the bathroom to at least wipe himself down, “It’s really alright, I-I don’t mind at all, please, can we just… Can we just talk for a bit?” Pyrrha asked with a shy expression, Jaune blushing at that and then he sat down on the floor across from Pyrrha, looking up at her sitting on his bed. “Yeah, um, what did you want to talk about?” Jaune asked as he looked up at the woman, giving her his full, undivided attention. </p><p>“Well, um, first, I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday, with me hugging you out of nowhere. I can’t imagine how uncomfortable that made you feel especially in front of all of those people,” Pyrrha said, bowing her head to Jaune in apology, Jaune then shook his head in response. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll admit I was surprised, but I think I was happier more than anything else. I mean, I’m not about to complain about getting free hugs from attractive women,” Jaune said with a small laugh but then cringing as he realized what he just allowed his mouth to spit out like an absolute idiot. “A-Anyway, I wanted to ask you something too,” Jaune quickly followed up before a silence could overtake the two of them. “I don’t mean to be mean when I ask this, but… who are you? Why did you have all those people following you like some kind of cult following, and why did they get so angry when I said I didn’t know who you are?” Jaune asked in somewhat rapid succession. </p><p>Pyrrha took a deep breath and let out a small sigh, the woman calming herself down before she speaks. “Before I answer that, can you please do one thing for me?” She asked, making Jaune nod in response. “Alright. As you should know by now, my name is Pyrrha Nikos. I’m from Mistral and I came to Vale to study at Beacon to become a Huntress,” Pyrrha begam, making Jaune nod, but also ball one of his hands into a fist when he heard the name ‘Beacon’, remembering his own grievances with his lack of success attending that school. </p><p>“Ever since I was young, my parents supported my dream to become a Huntress, and with that I was able to become rather successful and quite quickly. With that success came media attention as I began to participate in tournaments and after my first victory in one of those tournaments, I started to become more of a public figure,” Pyrrha said, the woman sighing at that last line. “Normally I would have been so happy, but what came with all that fame was, let’s put it, less than optimal,” she continued. </p><p>“After I won tournaments several times in a row, I became something of a poster child for what a Huntress can be and from there I became a celebrity. To the people who were at your campus yesterday, meeting me was like meeting their favourite musician, except instead of singing and dancing, I fight grimm,” Pyrrha said, Jaune’s eyes widening but nodding in understanding, finally understanding why people were so agitated when they realized he didn’t know who Pyrrha was. “I have to ask, when you hugged me yesterday, why did you do it? I don’t think I did anything to really warrant that reaction, hell, most people would be offended that I don’t know who they are, much less happy as you were,” Jaune asked, making Pyrrha smile softly.</p><p>“I’ll admit, my hugging you was not my intention, at least, not my conscious intention. After being put on a pedestal, seen as something of a Goddess to the more… blindly faithful, and seen as someone who shouldn’t be interacted with unless it’s for some financial or reputational gain, it was relieving to meet someone who didn’t know who I was or what came with my name. I wasn’t some champion fighter and the star child of Mistral, I was just some redheaded girl to you, and I don’t think you have any idea of how liberating that feels,” Pyrrha said, the woman groaning out that last part to further show its importance to her. “Ever since I started growing in popularity, finding people who saw me for me was next to impossible. I couldn’t hang out with other people since they were either intimidated by me or trying to stab me in the back, sometimes quite literally, and I couldn’t make any friends that didn’t end poorly after a few weeks,” Pyrrha said, the woman hanging her head, making Jaune look at her with a pained expression. </p><p>“So, when I met you, the first thing I wanted to do is, well… hug you as tight as I could, and that’s what I did,” Pyrrha said, the blush returning to her face, a similar shade of crimson appearing on the blond faunus’ face. “I-Is there anything else you want to know about me?” Pyrrha asked as she looked back into Jaune’s eyes, the woman looking somewhat vulnerable in this situation, making Jaune truly see the contrast between the warrior she is known to be in public as well as the real girl inside who just wants to be something akin to normal. </p><p>Jaune thought on the question for a moment before speaking up, “Hm, no. I think the questions I should ask have been answered, any other questions I might want answered about you, I would prefer to be answered through encounters with you, rather than just hearing you answer them,” Jaune said, putting a hand to his chin, the crimsonette blushing as she heard that, and after a moment she realized what it meant. “W-Wait, d-does that mean you… you want to spend more time with me?” Pyrrha asked, the woman looking at Jaune with a surprised expression. </p><p>“Yes, of course. I mean, you’re an objectively nice person for one, you have a good sense of those around you, and I can’t just leave you alone after you say all of that, now can I?” Jaune asked as he stood up, “I don’t want to spend time with the famous Pyrrha Nikos, but I think I’d like to spend some time with Pyrrha, if you’re alright with that,” Jaune said with a smile. That opened the floodgates for Pyrrha and the woman began choking and crying, making Jaune’s eyes widen and quickly grab a box of tissues from the bathroom. “Sorry about that, I guess I said something corny there. If my mom could see me now, she’d absolutely kill me for making you cry,” Jaune said with a small laugh before he felt Pyrrha reach out and wrap her arms around him, pulling him into a hug as she hid her face in his chest. “Thank you,” was all Jaune was able to hear as she silently cried into his shirt. The Arc wished that he could have at least changed before she started crying into his sweaty, stinky shirt, but he held his tongue about that, and simply put a hand on the back of Pyrrha’s head, comforting the woman. </p><p>XXXX</p><p>After Pyrrha regained herself, she profusely apologized for crying into Jaune’s shirt and the conversation ended after the two exchanged contact information on their scrolls and Jaune finally showered and changed clothes. Following this, the two decided to sit in Jaune’s dorm room and play some games on his TV and talk some more about one another. During this, since Pyrrha had entrusted so much to him, he told her that he was a horse faunus, a breed of faunus that Pyrrha apparently hadn’t met before. The Arc, however, didn’t tell her what his trait was, as that would appear more than counterproductive at the moment. </p><p>The hours flew by and before long the time was almost 3 PM, a time that Jaune had almost forgotten he had class at. “Oh shit!” Jaune exclaimed as he quickly stood up from his seated position on his bed beside Pyrrha. “What’s wrong?” Pyrrha asked, turning her attention away from the racing game the two had been playing for a few hours now between banter. “I have class in like ten minutes! I completely forgot! Crap!” Jaune said as he got up from the bed and began to prepare to leave the dorm, the Arc quickly putting his bag together and preparing to leave. After about thirty seconds he remembered who he was with and how rude it would be to kick her out so suddenly. </p><p>“Okay, Pyrrha, so this class runs until like 7 PM tonight, what’s your schedule like tonight?” Jaune asked the crimsonette who was currently turning off the power to the console they played on. “Mine? I don’t have anything going on today. Today is one of my days off from classes,” She responded simply, Jaune nodding at that. “Okay, so I’ll give you a choice then. If you’d like, you can stay in here until I get back from class and we can play some more games and talk, or we can end things here for today and hang out the next time we’re both available. Which would you prefer?” Jaune asked, making Pyrrha’s eyes widen as she just realized that out of so many years of being told what to do and where to go, someone was giving her the choice this time, and that was a feeling she truly enjoyed. </p><p>Pyrrha pondered for a moment, thinking about the potential positives and negatives of both staying and leaving. If she stayed, she’d be able to spend more time with Jaune, however, she’d miss dinner with her teammates and miss out on time to get ahead on some of her assignments. If she decided to leave, however, she would have some time to do training at Beacon’s gyms, but she would also have to deal with the upcoming rush hour period when everyone returns home for the night, and with that comes paparazzi like she could barely fathom since she’s never out in Vale at commuting times. </p><p>With the choices weighed, she made her decision.</p><p>“I’d like to stay here if you don’t mind, Jaune. I’m truly enjoying our time today and I don’t want it to end just yet,” Pyrrha said with a smile that Jaune could only describe as angelic, the Arc nodding at what she said and giving a thumbs up. “Alright then, I’ll be heading out now, I’ll be back in a few hours. You know where the bathroom is, you can watch some TV or play some video games, I even have a few books under my bed if you really get bored. I’ll hurry back as soon as class ends!” Jaune said before realizing he had just over five minutes to get to class, so he quickly ran out the door, locked it behind him and sped off, Pyrrha chuckling softly to herself as she saw how frantic Jaune could be. The energy he had was not unlike the energy he saw in Ruby. Perhaps she should intro...duce... her... No. She won’t do that. </p><p>Shaking off that thought, Pyrrha turned her attention back to the TV and the video game console beside it, debating what she wanted to do with the large sum of time she now had to either burn or utilize. The crimsonette then turned her head to look around the room Jaune called his own, she was surprised that he was able to function in a room that was almost the size of the pantry she had back at her family’s estate. She refused to bring that up to him, however, as she didn’t want to appear like some rich snob like Weiss often did when she talked down to others. She would have to ensure that Weiss never came here or met Jaune. That would go quite terribly. </p><p>Pyrrha stood up from the bed and began picking up small things she found on the ground, wrappers for protein bars, boxes from microwavable dinners, and a few articles of clothing ranging from socks to Jaune’s pants. When Pyrrha picked up Jaune’s clothes, however, she found it rather odd that one of his thighs seemed somewhat distended unnaturally in comparison to the other one. The woman looked at it for a moment, wondering what it was, but decided it wasn’t her business what it was and put the clothes in the hamper beside the TV. </p><p>After a few minutes, Pyrrha had cleaned up a fair amount of Jaune’s room and had even made his bed for him, the woman proud of her cleaning as the room looked far more organized than it did before. With that done, she sat back down on Jaune’s bed and turned on the television, watching the news and seeing what was going on in the world. </p><p>“Breaking news from this morning, famous Huntress Pyrrha Nikos seen leaving Beacon Academy early this morning and walking through Vale into the education district. She has been out all day and hasn’t been seen for several hours now. Speculation states that she has gone to see the man she was seen hugging on the viral video recorded yesterday at a Vale College campus, Jaune Arc. We have reached out to the institute for comment on the nature of Miss Nikos’ relationship with Jaune Arc and tried to access Mr. Arc for interview, however, campus security refuses to allow press representative access to the campus,” The voice of Lisa Lavender said, making Pyrrha grit her teeth. She couldn’t truly describe how much she loathed that woman’s invasive approach to journalism, she had heard horror stories in the past. Pyrrha never thought she would be thanking campus security for denying the press access to the campus, but she knew that students would now be using their scrolls to capture anything they can of her and Jaune should the networks offer a substantial reward. </p><p>Pyrrha sighed as she stood up and ran a hand through her hair, the woman leaning her back against the wall Jaune’s bed was parallel to, the woman grabbing one of his pillows and hugging it tightly. She pondered on what the ramifications of her spending time with Jaune could possibly be. Would his life be put through hell if she continued to spend time with him? Would he grow to despise her due to all of the attention she has behind her, follow him around and scrutinize everything he does? She didn’t even want to think about what would happen once the extreme theorists begin stringing together hypotheses about the two of them spending so much time together in his apartment. </p><p>As Pyrrha sat on Jaune’s bed, hugging his pillow, she wondered if she should simply leave now and never look back. Perhaps it would be better for Jaune if she pretended as if he didn’t exist and the hug she gave him was some sort of hormonal reaction. The media certainly loved it when lust took over someone’s better judgement. </p><p>No…</p><p>No!</p><p>“I won’t let the doubt get to me…” Pyrrha said to herself softly. “I’ve been so long without someone like Jaune and I’m not about to give him up just because these critics want to be invasive sociopaths,” Pyrrha said as she grabbed the remote of the television and turned it off, seeing Lisa speaking to one of her co-hosts and laughing, that expression only drawing seething anger from within Pyrrha. “I can do this. I can have one normal friend. They can’t take him away from me. They won’t drive him away from me!” Pyrrha said with strength, the woman standing up, feeling rather riled up and ready to take on the world as she had a fire in her eyes. </p><p>Upon taking a deep breath, Pyrrha looked around the room once again, looking at the time and realizing it had only been about half an hour since Jaune had left the room, making her sigh and realize how much longer she would have to go before she could speak to Jaune again. She was normally such a patient person, but she supposed when she simply has to tune out and respond to rather hollow questions, skipping through hours of interviews becomes easy. When it comes to waiting for something she truly desired, the minutes felt like hours. </p><p>Pyrrha’s eyes shot open for a moment as she thought of something, “Oh, he’ll love this!” Pyrrha said as she pulled out her scroll and began frantically typing. </p><p>XXXX</p><p>The sound of the locking mechanism unlocking at the front door filled the room as Jaune returned to his dorm room, the Arc letting out a deep sigh, glad that classes were finally over, he despised afternoon lectures as they were more of an annoyance than an educational opportunity. “Hey, Pyrrha, I’m ba-whoa!” Jaune exclaimed after he turned around from locking the door. What he saw greatly surprised him. Right before him was Pyrrha, of course, wearing an apron holding a frying pan that had two steaks freshly pan seared on them and behind her was an amazing spread of food laid out on a small table between his bed and TV. </p><p>“W-What’s all this?” Jaune asked in a form of shock as he watched the apron-wearing Pyrrha put the steaks onto two separate plates before turning back to face him. “Well, I got a bit bored while you were gone and decided to cook some dinner. I might not look it, but I know how to cook quite well!” Pyrrha said as she walked up to Jaune and put the pan into the sink to cool before it could be washed. “I thought about just ordering something in, but I personally enjoy cooking the food myself, it makes it taste more wholesome to me,” Pyrrha said as she walked over to her side of the table and sat down on the floor, due to the fact there wasn’t enough room for chairs. </p><p>When Jaune approached the table he saw that there were vegetables, rice, potatoes, and more, all of them spread out on the table that he certainly does not remember having before he left for class. “How did… Where did…? Huh?!” Jaune said, his shocked state not quite gone yet making Pyrrha chuckle to herself. “Come on, Jaune, sit down. The food will get cold,” Pyrrha said as she gestured to the section of floor opposite to hers. “I wanted to at least have something to show for my hours alone here and not laze about like some kind of freeloader, so I hope you enjoy this,” Pyrrha said, blushing softly as she watched Jaune essentially drool at the sight of the spread before him.</p><p>Jaune muttered something to himself, making Pyrrha raise an eyebrow to him, “What was that?” She asked. “Marry me!” The Arc exclaimed, making Pyrrha laugh out loudly, the woman smiling and wiping a tear from her eye, “Perhaps one day, Jaune,” She said with a flirtatious tone. Pyrrha could feel Yang’s influence behind that. </p><p>Soon enough the two ate together, Jaune throwing his compliments at Pyrrha at a rather relentless rate due to the fact he hasn’t had a meal like this since he was back at home, resulting in Pyrrha offering to cook for him every now and then if he’ll have her in his room, to which he agrees to immediately with a mouthful of steak and vegetables. </p><p>About an hour later the two finished their food and Jaune began cleaning up the plates. “Oh man,” Jaune said, putting a hand to his mouth in order to silence a belch, “I haven’t eaten like that for a while now. Thanks again for this, Pyrrha, my stomach thanks you,” Jaune said, earning a chuckle from the redhead leaning against the side of his bed. “You’re welcome, Jaune, I’m just glad I made something you liked. I should have asked if you were a vegetarian at some point, but I’m glad it worked out,” Pyrrha said with a smile as she leaned her head back against his soft mattress. </p><p>“Me? A vegetarian? Not on your life!” Jaune laughed, “My parents have been filling me up for a long time, how do you think I got this big? Proteins and exercise,” Jaune said with a laugh as he put the dishes into the sink, preparing to wash them off. “Well, I won’t question how you came to be, I’m just glad you are who you are,” Pyrrha said with a smile, making Jaune blush and put his head down, however, in doing so, he saw the time on the clock, seeing that it was almost 10 PM. </p><p>“Aw, man,” Jaune said, making Pyrrha raise her head and look up at him, “What?” She inquired. “The time. I’ve got class tomorrow morning. I hate to end things here, Pyrrha, but you know school mornings,” Jaune said as he walked back over to Pyrrha, the Arc scratching the back of his head, trying not to be rude in his asking of Pyrrha to leave. “I know them all too well, I suppose we’ll have to end things here for tonight, Jaune,” Pyrrha said, holding out a hand to Jaune, silently requesting for his help in getting up. </p><p>“If you have time, send me a message and we can hang out again, if you want. I can send you my class schedule too so we can plan better,” Jaune said as he took Pyrrha’s hand and began to pull up from the floor. “That sounds perfect, I’ll send you mine as well so we can co-whoa!” Pyrrha exclaimed as she stood up. Pyrrha didn’t realize it at the time, but due to her being sat cross-legged for so long, her legs had fallen asleep, so she was in no position to stand up properly at the moment. She cried out as she fell and clung to the one thing she had her hands on at the moment, and that was Jaune. </p><p>The two of them shouted as Jaune fell backward and the two slammed down onto the ground. </p><p>“Are you ok-mmph!” Jaune said before he was silenced suddenly. The Arc male’s eyes widened as he realized what he was silenced by. Pyrrha’s lips. Jaune froze as he felt Pyrrha’s body pressed against his own, holding him down on the ground, the Arc felt how soft her skin was, how full her bust was pressed against his, and how warm her lips were. It took a moment, but Pyrrha pulled back from the kiss, albeit roughly as she shoved her hands down onto Jaune’s chest, slamming his shoulders against the floor beneath him.</p><p>Jaune grunted in response to being pushed down and looked up at Pyrrha, his mouth opening, ready to apologize, however, once the words registered on his tongue, they died when he saw her expression. Pyrrha looked mortified. </p><p>The redhead didn’t speak. She barely even made a sound.</p><p>It took all of two seconds for her to run over Jaune and book it out of his room, leaving the door wide open. “Pyrrha! Wait!” Jaune called out, he tried to get up off of the ground, but the pain in his shoulders prevented him from doing so, making him grit his teeth. “I’m sorry…” he said softly before the door to his room closed, the sound of Pyrrha’s heels clicking as she sprinted off slowly dying out.</p><p>As Pyrrha ran, tears began to fill her eyes, the champion wiping them away to the best of her ability, but she eventually had to stop and hide underneath a stairwell and breathe. The woman shuddered and cried into her hands, but not for the reason one would assume. While some would be crying out of being robbed of their first kiss, Pyrrha was crying for another reason.</p><p>The tears she shed were not born out of sadness or agony, but out of happiness. In one day, Pyrrha had not only been able to make her first real friend, but she had also managed to kiss him on that same day. Her heart soared. She felt amazing. She didn’t know what to say or do other than squeal and laugh as if she were a highschool girl who just saw her crush in the halls.</p><p>However, that happy feeling was soon caught off when she realized how she left Jaune in his room, on the ground, apologizing to her as if he had done something she considered wrong. She thought back on how she reacted to his kiss and it made her freeze. She feared her reaction had just squandered his good will towards her. </p><p>This was a complication.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's chapter two! I've really been speeding through this story as I've got so much inspiration for it as well as a good amount of time, so I'm hoping to crank out chapters fairly quickly! I hope you guys enjoy Pyrrha in this story so far as I can assure you we'll see her in the future, but I wanted to do one thing with this chapter and that's to lower the expectation of smut in every chapter. I'm going to make you guys wait for a smut scene involving Pyrrha as I feel she's earned the more in-depth time! I've laid the ground work for some other aspects of her character development in this chapter, so let's see who can tell what might happen! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! </p><p>Eight thousand words in three days. I'm liking this speed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Boisterous Bleiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune, to put it bluntly, felt like absolute shit. The Arc male was sat at his desk in the lecture hall, his chin resting on his forearm, his eyes wandering aimlessly throughout the hall as the professor droned on about the current subject matter that he couldn’t care less about at the moment. </p><p>It was the day after he had accidentally kissed Pyrrha and made her run off crying, such a burden on his conscience made it nearly impossible for him to sleep that night, making some small dark circles appear under his eyes. The look of Pyrrha’s face and the sound of her rapidly running from him played over and over within his mind. </p><p>He felt like such an idiot. </p><p>Jaune was pulled from his depressive bout upon hearing the teacher say her farewells as the lecture was over for the day, Jaune letting out a sigh as he gathered his materials and prepared to leave. He wondered about what he should do with his break before his next class in a few hours. Coffee was the first thing that came to mind. His alarm clock didn’t wake him up from his coma-like sleep and prevented him from partaking in his normal morning coffee. With that in mind, Jaune stood up and walked towards the exit of the lecture hall and towards the cafeteria.</p><p>As he walked, Jaune pulled out his scroll and opened the messages panel, checking his messages under Pyrrha’s contact. He saw the apologetic messages he had sent her, three in total at this point, all of them read, but none of them had earned a response from the redhead he felt he had wronged. “She hates me,” He groaned to himself as he walked into the cafeteria, the area bustling with students with trays of food and slightly overpriced cups of DustBucks coffee. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Jaune got his coffee from the more moderately priced coffee stand and after adding a bit more sugar than usual, the Arc walked over to a lounge chair and sat down to enjoy his midday pick-me-up, the blond sighing softly as he sat down. “I need to stop thinking about this,” He muttered under his breath before taking a sip of his beverage. He decided he would open up his email and see if he had missed anything since the last time he had checked his email, that time being several days ago. </p><p>Logging into his email through his scroll, Jaune waited for the emails to load. When they did, he almost spat out the coffee he currently had in his mouth. He stared wide-eyed at the inbox that currently had over 600 unread emails, the majority of which had come in just over a day ago. After a quick scroll through some of the headlines, one name continued to appear. Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune put his coffee down on the ground beside him and slumped back in his chair, “You have got to be kidding me,” He said putting a hand to his face in a somewhat insincere attempt to hide his agitated state. </p><p>As he looked through the emails, they were a mixture of things, primarily requests for interviews from news outlets, but a fair number of death threats from some clearly agitated fans, some of whom apparently went to the same institution he did as the email handles were similar to his own. “Great, so there goes my evening strolls with my headphones in,” Jaune said, wondering if he should start taking some martial arts classes on the side in the event they’re necessary. </p><p>The Arc simply contemplated how things could have gotten so out of hand so quickly as he turned off his scroll and put it back into his pocket. He was definitely concerned about the emails, death threats, and more from Pyrrha’s more radicalized fans, but in all honesty, he was far more concerned about Pyrrha herself and how he would make amends with her. </p><p>He just wanted to get his friend back, and soon.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>As Jaune made his way to his next class, the Arc took the last sip out of his coffee before throwing the cardboard cup into the nearest recycling bin, the blond shaking his head slightly as he felt far more awake now and better prepared for his next class. “Alright, one more class for the day and then I can go home, let’s get this show on the road,” Jaune muttered to himself as he marched more enthusiastically down the hallway toward the lecture hall he was going to be occupying in his next class. </p><p>As he did this, he failed to hear the sound of high heels aggressively clicking around the corner, as well as the sound of a woman rapidly cursing while wearing a scowl on her face. “No dick, two-pump, fart-snorting asshat! Who does that jizz donor of a father think he is?! If I knew I wouldn’t get thrown into the slammer, I’d-WAH!” The woman cried out as she turned the corner and ran face-first into the broad chest of Jaune Arc, sending the both of them toppling to the ground. </p><p>“Mother fucker!” She swore loudly, “What the fuck do you think you’re… doing…?” She continued as she rubbed her eyes gently, forcing them to stop spinning as she laid eyes on the wall of a man she had run into who was recovering from their collision as well. Jaune groaned as he sat up on the ground, rubbing the back of his head as he hit the ground rather hard. </p><p>“Sorry about that, I can be so clumsy sometimes. Are you okay, um...?” Jaune asked as he looked at the woman. His eyes widened as he laid eyes upon the woman he ran into. She had dark crimson eyes, her hair jet black. She wore a red shirt with what looked like a snowflake in the center of it, covering up her modest bust and over top, she wore a black leather jacket that bore a fair number of spikes on the shoulders. Jaune couldn’t help but stare for a moment as he took in the look of the woman before him, he saw how her black lipstick-covered lips curled up into a smile.</p><p>“Bleiss, sexy~, and you can bet your sweet ass I’m better than okay,” Bleiss said with a seductive smile as she got up off of the ground before dusting her back and bottom off. “I have a far more interesting question though~, who are you, and why is your tongue currently not dancing with mine~?” Bleiss asked as she walked closer to Jaune as he began to get up, only for Bleiss to approach him rapidly and sit down on his crotch, forcing him back down to the ground. “Oh no you don’t~, you’re not going anywhere yet, you delectable-looking stud~,” The black-haired woman said, making Jaune’s eyes widen as a blush appeared on his face. His limbs froze up and he instinctively remained as still as possible. </p><p>“Um, m-my name is Jaune, Jaune Arc. I-um, I only started coming here this year so, I’m somewhat new here. Now, would you please get off of me?” Jaune asked politely, making Bleiss chuckle and apply even more pressure down onto Jaune’s crotch, the woman grinding her lower half against his. “Jaune Arc, huh~? Now that’s a name I could moan out for hours~! And why would I let you go so easily, when we have so much to talk about, like when you’re available tonight so I can come over to your place and rock your world and break your mattress~,” Bleiss said, making Jaune’s cock throb in his pants and begin to grow erect. </p><p>Bleiss felt the throb and her eyes went wide and she almost began to drool right then and there. “Holy fuck, I think I just hit the fucking jackpot~!” Bleiss said as she quickly spun on Jaune’s crotch, turning herself around so she could get a good look at Jaune’s fly so she could promptly unzip it and let out the beast he was so evidently packing. “W-Wait! NO! NOT HERE! GET OFF!” Jaune called out. </p><p>“It’ll only be a second, baby~! Just let mommy take a peek at what you’ve got going on-!” Bleiss began before she was grabbed by the hair by someone behind her, that person being a member of campus security. “Alright, that’s enough! Come here, you!” The woman exclaimed as she put Weiss into an armlock and dragged her off of Jaune and pinned her to the ground. “HEY! WHAT THE FUCK! GET OFF ME, BITCH! WHAT WAS I DOING WRONG?!” Bleiss shouted out while Jaune recovered himself and ensured his fly was safely up, however, as he got up, he noticed how many eyes and cameras were on him, making him groan defeatedly. </p><p>“You were molesting him! Now, come on! I’m taking you back to security and we’ll deal with you there,” The woman said, putting Bleiss in an armlock, making her howl out in pain and anger as she was dragged off. “Fuck you, whore! Wait for me, Jaune, I’ll see you later after I deal with this clam-tight cunt! Don’t get that dick sucked before I can get my lips around it!” Bleiss shouted as she was dragged off, leaving Jaune to sigh and relax his body before picking up his stuff and making his way down the halls again toward his next lecture. </p><p>He silently wondered how that video would come and bite him in the ass. He could already feel the emails rushing in asking him for information on what happened back there. Without anything else he could bring himself to do, he walked himself to class, sat down, and zoned out for another three hours, wondering what had become of his life. </p><p>XXXX</p><p>Class came and went rather swiftly this time for Jaune, and he even managed to take some notes this time, pulling himself out of his somewhat downtrodden stupor. After class was let out for the day, Jaune felt that he really needed to go outside if even for a short period and get some fresh air, so he went out and sat on a bench behind one of the main campus buildings while sipping on another cup of coffee. As he sat there, he thought about Bleiss and what happened earlier, he mostly cringed at what happened and wondered why she had done what she did in the first place. He realized that what she did wasn’t done out of malicious intent or seemingly in response to his now famed interaction with Pyrrha, so he was left to wonder what she was after and why she was so fond of him so suddenly. </p><p>That reminded him. </p><p>Pyrrha. </p><p>The Arc pulled his scroll out of his pocket after putting down his coffee and logged into his device, checking his messages once again, but once again, there was nothing there, no response other than the ‘read’ stamp at the bottom of the messages. Jaune let out a small sigh as he wondered if news of what happened to him had reached her. He was almost certain that she would find what happened repulsive if he didn’t explain himself, but he knew no text could properly explain, so he said nothing. </p><p>As the Arc was putting away his scroll, he heard it ping, receiving a message. The Arc’s eyes widened in shock, wondering who it was, and he was both surprised and happy to see that it was a message from Yang. ‘Hey there, stallion, I’m coming down to Vale today, you have time to hook up tonight or are you busy?’ Yang’s text read, a picture of the woman in some casual clothing followed, but what truly got Jaune’s attention was the fact that she wore a somewhat translucent shirt that allowed him to see that she wasn’t wearing a bra due to her pink areolas were on partial display through her top. </p><p>Jaune blushed and began to type out his response when he swore he could feel a presence behind him, turning his head his soul almost left his body as he saw Bleiss looking right over his shoulder, “HOLY-! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!” Jaune exclaimed loudly, making Bleiss raise an eyebrow before snagging his scroll from him. “Wow, I come onto you and you don’t do a thing, but cow over here shows some cleavage and you’re looking like a simp about to buy a pornstar a drink. Maybe I should get some implants,” Bleiss said as she began to grope her own C-cup tits. “Or maybe I should be more worried about my man cheating on me so soon, I know you’re a stud, but spare some thought for your girlfriend,” Bleiss said before faking some tears, making Jaune fall speechless, the man not knowing what to say for a good minute. </p><p>“Speechless already, darling? Well, we can’t have that. Let me take care of this for you first though,” Bleiss said before she began typing into Jaune’s scroll and before long she had sent a response to Yang. “There, done. Oh, and I put my contact info into your scroll under ‘Soon-To-Be-Bride’, if I see you change that contact, I’m going to be very upset, and I’ll make you repay me with that dick~,” Bleiss said with a scarily serious expression, making Jaune nod. </p><p>The Arc looked down at his scroll and read the message Bleiss had sent to Yang and he almost gasped at what he saw. ‘Fuck off, cow tits, blond and hung is mine for tonight! Go get a dildo and use it to plug your gushing cunt, you can have him back later! - Bleiss’ was what the text read and Jaune almost passed out as he saw Yang was typing back, so before he could see the utter lashing of words she was going to have for him or Bleiss, he put his scroll away. </p><p>“Um, okay, so, um, Bleiss, right? When did I become your boyfriend or some version of your fiance?” Jaune asked as he stood back up, the Arc now towering over the woman who licked her lips seeing the impressive height difference between the two of them. “Oh? You’re a dense one then, huh~? And here I thought trying to fuck you in the hallway was enough to send the ‘I want you’ message,” Bleiss said with a grin, but in saying that Jaune was reminded that she was dragged away by security and yet she was still on campus. </p><p>“Wait a second, how did you get out of security? They looked ready to hand you over to the cops?!” Jaune asked as he took two steps back from Bleiss only to feel a force push him back towards her, turn him around, and then slam his back against the wall in the perfect place for Bleiss to pin him there with one of her hands and look up at him. Jaune may be physically taller and larger than Bleiss, but he felt so small in this scenario.</p><p>“You don’t need to worry your sexy, kissable little head about that, baby~, just know that I have my ways in and out of trouble~! Now, back to the main problem at hand. You!” Bleiss said, pointing up at Jaune, “Do you have a girlfriend?” Bleiss asked, making Jaune shake his head, “Are you some kind of playboy that fucks tons of girls without any emotional attachment?” Bleiss asks, making Jaune look stunned as if he were just stabbed in the chest. “What?! No! I’m not some douche player! I don’t have that much sex!” Jaune said before covering his mouth as some people turned their heads to look at him with varying expressions of disgust and shock at his openness. </p><p>“Perfect, then you won’t mind if I’m your girlfriend from here on,” Bleiss said with a toothy grin, making Jaune blush and attempt to retreat further into the wall, but considering it was solid and impermeable, the Arc looked as if he were a spider faunus trying to scale it. “Now, come along, baby~, I have a great date planned for us tonight~,” Bleiss said as she pulled one of Jaune’s arms between her breasts, making the Arc blush before he was promptly dragged along by the black-haired woman, several people watching and recording the scene before them once again making Jaune groan and try to hide his face with one of his arms. </p><p>XXXX</p><p>Jaune didn’t quite understand how he had come from his college campus to Bleiss’ penthouse apartment over such a short period of time, nor did he quite comprehend how there was already a fine steak dinner on the dinner table before him when they arrived in her apartment. “Have a seat, baby, I’ll be right back~,” Bleiss said as Jaune sat down at the table, the Arc not quite aware of what to make of this situation. One thing was for certain, however, and that was that Bleiss was not like most other women he had met. </p><p>He knew Yang was far pushier than most women he had met previously, but with how intensely direct Bleiss has been, she makes Yang appear timid in comparison. Then there was Pyrrha, an example of a ‘normal’ woman by some standards, reserved, calm, and just looking for someone to spend quality time with. Jaune’s time spent with the members of the opposite sex was mostly limited to his sisters, mother, and some of his sister’s friends in the past. The sample size he had to compare to Bleiss was rather small, but it was large enough to assure him that to assume Bleiss’ behaviour was anything akin to normal would be a fatal mistake. </p><p>Concluding his thoughts and the slowing of his breath in hopes of calming himself, Jaune looked around Bleiss’ apartment, his eyes roamed around the luxurious suite, a chandelier hung from the ceiling in the living room, the kitchen was spotless, loaded with culinary tools, and each piece of furniture that surrounded him was more expensive than his yearly expenses. Jaune couldn’t possibly feel any more outside of his depth. He was in over his head. Although in fairness, he didn’t swim into the deep end, Bleiss was the one who grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him down like some carnivorous mermaid. </p><p>“I’m baaaaaack~,” Bleiss said, stirring Jaune from his thoughts, the Arc turning his head to the doorway Bleiss went through moments ago and when she came through it, the Arc’s jaw almost dropped. Before him stood Bleiss wearing a loose-fitting dress, long enough to cover her lower half, but only down to her mid-thigh. The top of her dress was almost nonexistent as two small lines of fabric covered her nipples from view, allowing Jaune a generous look at her C-cup tits, the mounds jiggling slightly with every step she took towards him. She wore her normally braided hair down her back, her sleek, black locks went down past her waist and only added to her presence. </p><p>“I hope I didn’t make you wait too long~, I just had to make sure that I looked my best~,” Bleiss said as she sat down across from Jaune, the woman leaning forward and placing her elbows onto the table, placing her hands together to allow a place for her chin to rest. “Now then, Jaune, what do you think of my home? Comfy, isn’t it?” Bleiss asked with a smile, the woman licking her black lipstick-covered lips as she looked at Jaune, pure want in her eyes. Jaune didn’t just suspect the woman’s lust but felt it, the Arc swallowing as he turned his head and scanned the area once again. “U-Um, yes! It is very nice, I’d consider myself quite lucky to be able to live somewhere like this,” Jaune said, a statement that made Bleiss chuckle softly as she picked up a bottle of red wine and poured the both of them a glass.</p><p>“Well then, remind me to have a new key for you made, since you’ll be spending plenty of time with me here in the future~,” Bleiss purred, making Jaune blush and avert his gaze from hers once again. The Arc’s inherent faunus instincts told him that Bleiss was a predator like none he had encountered before, but he could tell that his life wasn’t in danger. It was a far more intimate kind of danger he was in, a kind of danger that sent a shiver up his spine as he looked back into Bleiss’ piercing, hungry eyes. </p><p>After putting down the bottle of wine and picking up her cutlery Bleiss began to speak again, “I mean, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t give my man unrestricted access not only to my home but also my bedroom~,” Bleiss said with a small chuckle, the woman cutting into her steak, the meat perfectly cooked at medium. Seeing Bleiss begin eating, Jaune reached for his own cutlery to begin his own meal, but he stopped himself as Bleiss began eating in a refined manner. “Bleiss… I… Thank you for doing all of this, but… But I don’t think I’m the kind of person you want in a relationship,” Jaune said, the Arc shifting uncomfortably in his seat, making Bleiss raise a critical eyebrow at him, making him flinch at her sudden gaze.</p><p>“Want? Oh no, of course not. Need is the better word. You’re the kind of man I need to put a ring on and knock me up with your babies!” Bleiss said bluntly, a statement that earned a mighty throb from Jaune’s cock, the Arc’s eye twitching slightly at that, not due to Bleiss’ refusal to understand his statement, but at how his pants tightly pinned his cock that tried to grow erect. </p><p>“No, I mean… Thank you for that, but… I’ll just say it… I’m a faunus, Bleiss. I don’t know many non-faunus people who want to date people like me, and I’m in some… complex relationships with other people and I don’t want to drag you into it because you’re the kind of girl who deserves someone for hersel-!” Jaune began, the blond stallion starting to ramble before Bleiss put a finger up to his lips, silencing him immediately. When Jaune looked over at Bleiss the Arc expected her to have a calm expression on her face, but she in fact had the opposite of that. She looked piiiiiiissed. </p><p>“Ugh, I tried being all prim and proper for you, but it’s just not my style anyway, fuck it, I’m going back to normal me!” Bleiss said as she shook slightly, as if she was shaking off the seductive, mature facade she put on. “First of all, don’t you ever assume that just because you’re a faunus that I wouldn’t want to date you. I understand there is prejudice against the faunus especially from the older generations of my family, but I’d sooner cut off my right tit than be as racist as my cuck of a father! Second, you don’t get to decide who I date or who I think is worth the time and effort I put into dating or at the very least flirting with! Third of all, you really think I don’t know about your relationship with Boobs Xiao-Long and Nutty Nikos? If you think having intimate relationships with two girls is bad, you should see some of the other pieces of work I’ve met in the past,” Bleiss said, the woman speaking so quickly and with such drive that Jaune had no choice but to simply sit there and listen as Bleiss allowed no room for interruption. </p><p>“Third of all, you don’t get to decide what I think of you! You get that? You do not get to tell me what I think of you! I make that decision for myself! You want to know what I see when I look at you? I see a good person at their core, but was dealt a pretty fucking shitty hand and you’re currently living in the consequences of that hand. You can’t decide if you should be grateful for what you’ve been given or damning yourself for things you couldn’t grasp on your own and things that happened outside of your direct control. Make no mistake, I’ve seen some men who have been given nothing but victories their entire lives and you know what, it makes dull people. If you ask me, there’s more value in a person who has suffered a bit and has a healthy enough conscience to feel bad about things both of their own fault or not,” Bleiss continued as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, the woman absolutely laying into Jaune, making him shrink in his chair as she truly held nothing back.</p><p>“But… I…” Jaune began, “NO FUCKING BUTS!” Bleiss exclaimed suddenly, making Jaune fall silent once again. “I can understand why you have no confidence in yourself or why you can’t accept it when a genuinely good thing happens to you since you couldn’t get into Beacon, you’re stuck at a school where your living conditions suck ass, and you don’t have that much of a social life, but you know what? Fuck that! Give yourself some fucking credit! You know what most people do when they fail at one thing? Sit there and cry about it! You know what you did? Tell me what you did!” Bleiss said as she stare down Jaune. “I… I applied and got into a college and began studying there,” Jaune said softly. “YOU GOT OFF YOUR FIRM, LOVABLE ASS AND TRIED SOMETHING DIFFERENT SO YOU DON’T WASTE YOUR LIFE!! That alone is more commendable than the masses of people who resign themselves to some fucking minimum wage job for the rest of their lives! You have far more worth than you give yourself credit for, and if you won’t give yourself credit for the person you are and the strength of your character, so help me Oum I will mount your fat faunus cock and ride you until I make you admit that you have worth!” Bleiss said, making Jaune’s eyes go wide as he looked at Bleiss’ reddened, slightly sweaty expression as she finished her rant and stared him down. </p><p>“C-... Can I just ask one question?” Jaune asked as Bleiss let out a small sigh, “What is it?” Bleiss asked. “You said that your family has a history of racism against the faunus. Who is your family?” Jaune asked, making Bleiss’ eyes go wide at that question. “Oh my fucking God, no wonder Nikos wants him so bad, he doesn’t know shit,” Bleiss said under her breath, making Jaune raise an eyebrow. </p><p>“Just out of curiosity and because I want to hear more of your voice, what do you know about the history of the faunus on Remnant?” Bleiss asked, making Jaune raise his head. “Well, I know that we had some problems communicating with humans and we had a skirmish or something early on Remnant’s history about the rights of the kingdoms and how faunus operate in the kingdoms. Why? Did something big happen that I don’t know about?” Jaune asked. </p><p>“What school did you go to when you were younger?” Bleiss asked directly after. “School? No, I was homeschooled. I honestly didn’t go out much and what I did learn I learned from my sisters when they came back from school and my parents,” Jaune answered, making Bleiss feel extremely conflicted regarding whether or not she should tell him about everything that did happen regarding the faunus. A skirmish over kingdoms’ rights? More like a war over who could own faunus. </p><p>“Oh you poor, sexy, lovable, blond idiot…” Bleiss sighed before regaining herself. “Either way, I’m a Schnee. Bleiss Schnee. Do you know who the Schnees are?” Bleiss asked, Jaune making Jaune shake his head in response. “I’ll have to have a long talk with your parents and sisters about your education when I meet them at our wedding,” Bleiss said, the black-haired woman making a fist in her hand as she imagined her and Jaune walking down the aisle and potentially fucking at the altar. A truly befitting wedding for her.</p><p>“Back to my main point though, you should give yourself more credit. You aren’t the man you thought you would be at this point, but there’s nothing wrong with that. Trust me, I know a thing or two about letting down expectations, I’m the disowned daughter of a massive corporation, you’re looking at fucking up personified,” Bleiss said as she picked up her wine and took a long sip, the woman letting out a content sigh after finishing her drink, loving the taste of her beverage. “I know advice about being a good person sounds weird coming from me, but why don’t you try to focus on the person you can become realistically than the person you dream you could be if everything went well. You’ll save yourself a lot of stress thinking that way and you might even surprise yourself with who you become. Be who you want to be, and don’t let anyone tell you who you should be,” Bleiss said, making Jaune nod, the Arc taking a moment to think. </p><p>He thought about what Bleiss said. About his failure to get into Beacon, about how hard he was on himself for failing to realize his dreams and become who he wanted to be. He doubted he’d be able to fully forgive himself for failing to become like his ancestors, but he introduced the thought into his mind that he could instead move that attention onto becoming the best person he could be in his current situation. Bleiss was right and dwelling on his failures would only lead him down a darker, purposeless path, one that too many people have gone down. </p><p>“You’re right,” Jaune said simply, the Arc looking up at Bleiss, making the woman’s eyes widen. “You’re absolutely right,” Jaune said again, the blond making Bleiss smile at that point. “Thank you, Bleiss,” He said as he relaxed in his chair. “I don’t think I can become the person I envisioned I would be, but I know I can be me easily enough,” Jaune said with a smile, making Bleiss blush before shaking that off. “Good, that’s what I like to hear,” Bleiss said as she put her hand onto Jaune and looked into his eyes caringly. </p><p>“Now take off your pants,” Bleiss said, making Jaune’s eyes go wide with shock. “What?!” He exclaimed as Bleiss stood up and straddled his hips, the woman chuckling softly. “You heard me, stud, shred em and toss them over there~! I want to see what you’re packing and feel it inside me~,” Bleiss said, Jaune’s body going into shock before a sudden force pulled his seat back from the table, presenting Bleiss with plenty of room to straddle his waist and wrap her arms around the back of his neck, ensuring he couldn’t get too far from her. </p><p>“W-What about all those nice things! Did you say all of that just to make me lower my guard?!” Jaune asked, making Bleiss raise an eyebrow. “What? No! I meant all of that, but that was like a year’s worth of motivational, mushy shit from me, and now I’m hungry for some of that fat, faunus fuckmeat that these pants are doing such a shitty job of hiding~,” Bleiss said as she began to grind her hips against Jaune’s crotch, the woman taking one of her hands and gently rubbing a part of Jaune’s thigh that clearly housed his slowly growing cock, the Arc biting his bottom lip as she did so. </p><p>“What do you say, stud~? Want to have some fun~? Don’t pretend you’re incapable of shagging a slut like me, Yang Xiao-Cow has been happy as fuck since you fucked her a while back~!” Bleiss said before she leaned into Jaune and began to sniff his scent while applying more pressure to his crotch as she ground her crotch against his. “W-What? Yang talked about me?!” Jaune exclaimed. “Nah, she hasn’t said shit, but I recognize the smell she was covered in when she came back~! That smell is all over you, stud~! You practically marked her, and I’ll be damned if I let that bimbo one up me~! Come on, king~! Fuck this cunt up~!” Bleiss said as she tore her dress open with her hands, revealing her naked form, and that caused Jaune’s cock to jump in his pants, something that Bleiss felt, making her chuckle. “I see someone likes what they see~!” She purred, however, the grin she currently wore was wiped from her face when she felt Jaune push her up onto the table, laying the black-haired beauty out on her back, sending the stuff on the table flying. “Now that’s what I’m talking about~!” Bleiss said as she watched Jaune remove his shirt and take off his pants, revealing the fattest cock Bleiss had ever seen. Even the ones she had seen in porn looked tame in comparison to the utter schmeat Jaune had dangling between his legs, or rather, that was dangling and is now standing fully erect. </p><p>Spreading her legs, Bleiss revealed that she was not only without panties, but her pussy was utterly drenched with her aroused juices, “Come on, big boy~! Fuck me up~!” Bleiss said as she felt Jaune press his flared horse cock against the entrance to her pussy and with one, brutal thrust, the Arc stud sheathed his cock inside of Bleiss, making the woman scream out loudly. “MOTHER-FUCKING-AAAAAAAAH~!!!” Bleiss screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure, she wished she had the time to train her pussy before taking this utter log of cock, but she’d have to make do with growing accustomed to his fat dick mid-sex. </p><p>“You’re tight as hell, Bleiss, are you a virgin?” Jaune asked, the blond horse faunus gritting his teeth as he began to slowly saw in and out of Bleiss’ pussy that strained itself to contain his colossal fuckrod. “Me? A virgin? Fuck no! But I might as well be with this cock! Oum fucking DAMMIT!” She cried out as she felt Jaune’s flared cock slam into her cervix once again, the cock trying to ram through it and gain access to her womb. Bleiss’ stomach bulged as Jaune’s cock looked more like an arm being crammed up into her pussy, she looked just like Yang did when Jaune first fucked her, on her back, her stomach bulging, and her head spinning as she tried to keep her sanity while speared on Jaune’s monolithic dick. </p><p>Bleiss growled in a manner a wolf faunus would while she adjusted to Jaune’s cock filling her insides and distending her belly, the woman looking up at Jaune with a toothy grin as she did this. “Well? What’re you waiting for, you hung fucker~? Give it to me good and hard~! I want to be limping for days when we’re all done here~!” Bleiss said, making Jaune grit his teeth as the switch in the back of his head was flipped. The Arc stallion slowly pulled his cock back only to mercilessly drive it back inside of Bleiss making the woman cry out as she could feel her womb be punched with Jaune’s flared cock. </p><p>Jaune wasn’t just fucking Bleiss, he was admittedly taking out his frustrations inside of her, but right now, even if he told Bleiss this, she wouldn’t care in the slightest. Jaune’s hips slammed into Bleiss’, her ass cheeks slowly growing more red by the moment as every time Jaune drove his cock into her deepest depths, his balls slapped her ass in a way that she wished the blond would do in public for fun. “Oh yeah, that’s the good shit, you hung fucker~! Give me everything you’ve got-WHOA!” Bleiss called out as she felt Jaune wrap his arms beneath her and pick her up, the Arc sawing his cock in and out of her while standing upright. </p><p>Bleiss’ eyes rolled around in her skull as she flailed within Jaune’s grip, trying to find something to support her currently ungrounded body, the woman eventually grabbing onto the Arc’s shoulders, her nails digging into them as she had little control over her body at the moment. “You want everything?! Fine! Then take it all! You want to act all thirsty in public, teasing me in front of everyone?! You had better be ready to pay for all of that, you… you… nasty woman!” Jaune growled out as the speed of his motions only escalated with every second, Bleiss chuckling slightly as she heard him try to sound intimidating, but held her tongue for now as she was far too busy enjoying the feeling of this hung horse faunus wreck her for any other man who might want to marry her. </p><p>“I’ll pay for all of it, you hung stud~! Take everything you’ve got out on me~! I’m a tough cunt, I can take it~! Show me what happens to an uppity bitch who crosses a line~!” Bleiss said right to Jaune’s face between moans and pants, the woman struggling to properly articulate each word as her brain was currently being scrambled by the Arc’s cock. </p><p>PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! SCHLAP! PLAP! PLAP!</p><p>The sounds of wet, unprotected sex filled Bleiss’ apartment, and yet Jaune didn’t pay it any mind, the normally calm blond was so focused on venting his frustrations with the help of this woman who simply wanted him that he didn’t care about the situation in the environment surrounding him. The Arc’s balls tensed and throbbed every time he bottomed out inside of the Schnee, he grit his teeth as his muscles flared while holding Bleiss up, the lack of physical exercise beginning to get to him. </p><p>“Fuck! Fucking! Fuck! Fuckity! Fuck! FUCK!!” Bleiss screamed out as she had her first orgasm of the night, the woman’s entire body shaking uncontrollably as her orgasm tore through her body. Due to her sudden, uncontrolled motions, the Arc leaned forward once again and slammed her down onto the dinner table, a loud SLAM filled the air and made Bleiss squeal. “Ahn~!” She moaned as she was pinned down onto the table and used as a fleshlight by the Arc male, his hips becoming a blur. </p><p>“Holy shit~! Remind me to tease you in public all the time from now on~! If the sex is gonna be like this, I’ll grind against you on the fucking train if I have to~!” Bleiss said with a small chuckle, a chuckle that was soon interrupted by a gasp as she felt Jaune’s cock ram into the back of her womb again, the woman wrapping her legs around Jaune’s back and tightening her grip on him as tight as she could. Normally her grip would be far tighter, however, due to the growing numbness in her lower half from the relentless fucking, a solid half strength was the best she could do. </p><p>Hearing what Bleiss said there seemed to be the catalyst that pushed Jaune over the edge, the Arc grit his teeth and his cock throbbed hard, a feeling that made Bleiss gasp and shudder. “Mmm~! Closet exhebitionist~! Noted~!” Bleiss said with a cheeky grin. Bleiss had assumed that the singular throb was a result of her teasing, and she was correct, but when two subsequent throbs came from Jaune’s wrist-thick dick, she realized that he was about to unload, and that made Bleiss’ womb tingle with excitement. </p><p>“I’m getting close, Bleiss!” Jaune said, the Arc’s hips increasing in speed again as he pulled Bleiss closer to him, making the woman purr and hug him back. “Fuck yeah, about time~! Dump that fat fucking nut inside of me~! I want to feel your sperm fucking raping my goddamn eggs~! Give me a half-breed baby, you stallion fucker~!” Bleiss said as she mustered as much strength as she could in order to keep Jaune from being able to pull out. </p><p>The black-haired woman would get her wish within second as Jaune bottomed out inside of Bleiss and grunted, the Arc closing his eyes as he let out his thick jets of semen straight into Bleiss’ unprotected womb. Bleiss’ eyes crossed and she grit her teeth as she felt Jaune’s cock expand inside of her and then launch thick salvoes of his nutsludge deep inside of her. “Maiden… Fucker…!” Bleiss said through gritted teeth as she could already feel just how thick Jaune’s cum was and it made her entire body feel heavy. </p><p>“FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!!” Bleiss repeated out like a mantra as she felt her womb be utterly flooded with cum, her hands moving from Jaune’s back to her stomach to feel her belly begin to inflate from the inside. “I… g-gotta give Y-Yang some c-credit b-being… g-guh a-able to take this fucking l-loooooad~!” Bleiss slurred out as she held onto Jaune’s arms for dear life, one would think she was trying to push him off of her in order to save her expanding belly, but in reality, she was trying to make sure he remained rooted inside of her so he could finish pumping every dense glob of baby batter inside of her. </p><p>It would be a solid minute and a half before Jaune’s cock was eventually pushed out of Bleiss’ seven-months-pregnant-looking belly due to the pressure his voluminous orgasm had created. The second Jaune’s cock was ejected from Bleiss’ freshly gaped pussy, a surge of semen came from her pussy and Jaune’s cock erupted right into her face, giving her a faceful of his cream. </p><p>Bleiss took four ropes of cum right to the face before Jaune’s orgasm came to a halt. Bleiss panted, trying to get her bearings as her head was spinning, her vision was blurred, and she felt so fucking full she would burst. She silently wondered to herself if this was what pregnancy felt like in the later stages. Before she could say anything to the blond above her, she heard a distinct creaking sound from beneath her. She soon found out what it was. “Oh shit…” She said.</p><p>The next second the table she rested on came crashing down and with it the both of them. The both of them grunted as they hit the ground, Bleiss’ aura took most of the hit, however, Jaune took the brunt of the fall and groaned as he rolled onto his back beside the woman he had just pressure-pumped full of his cum. The Arc let out a sigh as he looked around and saw the mess they had collectively made, but he knew he was primarily responsible for. </p><p>“Sor-” The Arc began before Bleiss tossed one of her arms over at him, slapping his lightly. “Oh no you don’t, don’t go apologizing for shit! That was hands down the best fucking my cunt’s ever been on the receiving end of,” Bleiss said with a laugh, making Jaune raise an eyebrow. “Really? You’re not mad? Not even about the mess?” The Arc asked. “Pfft, fuck no! The mess will take care of itself later on, and why would I be mad about getting my guts stuffed in a way I’ve only seen in some 3D animated porn online? The mess is a small price to pay for a good dicking like that,” Bleiss said as she rubbed her belly a bit more, groaning as it weighed down on her. She soon realized she’d have stretch marks for a while, but since she wasn’t planning on stripping for anyone other than the one who just gave her said stretch marks, she didn’t care. </p><p>Turning her head over to face Jaune, she saw that his cock was still standing tall and ready for another round, making her eyes go wide. “Is this what love really feels like?” She asked herself aloud, albeit under her breath. “What?” Jaune asked. “Oh, did I not say that loud enough? Let me repeat that. Is this what love really feels like? I can see your dick’s still hard and that means you’ve got more juice for mama~!” She said, licking her lips hungrily. </p><p>Jaune blushed and turned his head away from the woman, not entirely certain about what to say to that, so he moved on. “C-Come on, let’s get you up and off of the ground and into the bathtub so we don’t make any more of a mess,” Jaune said as he got up. Bleiss gasped happily and looked up at Jaune with stars in her eyes. “Anal in the tub? You romantic~!” Bleiss said, making Jaune blush. “What?! No! Ugh, you… Come here,” Jaune said as he leaned down to pick up Bleiss, but before he could, she stopped him. “Hand me your scroll,” she said as she grabbed hers from the wreckage of the table beside her. </p><p>Jaune complied and handed Bleiss his scroll, and in doing so, she did two things. One, took a picture of her gaped, cum-stuffed pussy, the woman could see just how thick it was due to how it clotted her pussy, limiting leaking, and second, sent that picture to her own scroll to gain his number. “There. Now you have my number. Don’t lose it because if you do, you’ll find it back in your scroll real soon,” Bleiss said with a smile, the woman not even registering the fact that her face was currently covered with thick, slightly discoloured, jelly-like sperm. Jaune shuddered at that sight and his cock admittedly throbbed, but he simply sighed and got to work moving Bleiss off of the ground and into the bathroom to help clean her off and deflate her belly.</p><p>“I really should start buying condoms,” The Arc told himself as he carried Bleiss into the bathroom, the woman looking at him with an expression of pure anger. “If you do, I’ll poke holes in every one you try to use on me! I’M TAKING THOSE LOADS RAW AND YOU CAN’T STOP ME!” She exclaimed, making a bead of sweat trickle down Jaune’s forehead. </p><p>He silently wondered if he was getting too far in over his head with these women. A part of him knew he was, but he understood the two-way nature of his relationships with Yang, Bleiss, and even Pyrrha. He affirmed himself that he wouldn’t be selfish and only think of himself.</p><p>He had a lot of work to do to mend any wrongdoings he had made, but first, he had a black-haired deviant to clean.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that, we have Chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed Bleiss' chapter, I decided to use her in order to just lay some shit out for Jaune to help him grow a bit. Jaune has always been a character with confidence issues so I wanted someone to lay out to him directly his worth to not only them but those around him, and who better to do that than Bleiss? We all know that he doesn't do subtlety well, so I thought it would be best to use the one character who speaks their mind so openly it's hard to stop them once they start.</p><p>I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I was busy over the last week so my writing time just vanished, but I hope this will make up for lost time. I have an idea about who I want to write next and how they'll play into the bigger story I have going here, but I have one person between that I'm debating skipping since it's just fanservice at this point. Honestly, I'll probably scrap the next girl and move on to the one who will be far more consequential to the story, so be ready for when she takes the floor and burns it up!</p><p>As always, I hope you enjoyed the story and I'll see you all again soon!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys! Welcome to this new story! I've been thinking about doing a story about Jaune as a horse faunus for a long time now since it has been one of the most prevalent AUs on my server for a long time, I think this was the first one I ever made on Tumblr back in the day. I'm going to make this story a long-runner, so stay tuned. I'm still going to be working on other stories, but I'm thinking of making this my main one and mix in a lot of different aspects from other stories and inspirations to make this one as great as it can be! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and stay tuned for the next ones!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>